Tails' New Invention
by FallenxAngel321
Summary: Tails' had just finished his latest invention when Amy, Cream, and Rouge barge in on him. Things happened and now Tails has an unpredicted problem on his hands- the girls have switched minds! More specifically, they switched personalities. How will this event bring about new love? read preview plz sonxamyxshad triangle, knuxrouge, creamxtails
1. PREVIEW

**PROLOGUE**

Tails surveyed the mess. He was covered in dust from head to toe, but luckily, he somehow managed to avoid breaking a bone. His new invention, however, suffered greatly. Every single little bolt was scattered and crushed metal plates added a new layer to his usually clean floor. Broken glass crunched underneath his feet, electric wires sparked off their last bit of energy, and burnt paper gently flew about. Basically, his lab was in ruins. Tails shook his head, sending dust flying in every direction.

"The next time I test a new machine," Tails noted to himself, "Amy, Rouge, and Cream need to stay away."

***flashback***

_Tails had just finished screwing on the last bolt to his latest invention, a mind-swapper. Standing back, he wiped off the sweat from his forehead and sighed happily. After months of perfecting the equation, he had finally completed it. Now he could figure out what chickens think of everyday!_

_Then, the door to his lab slammed open and Amy Rose burst in._

_"SONNICCCC!" Amy shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"_

_Tails covered his ears in pain. The door opened again and Cream entered._

_"Amy! Please, control yourself!" Cream said, frustrated. "Ah, Tails! Sorry for barging in on you like this!" _

_Cream started to bow and apologize in a string of emotions while Amy continued to stomp around shouting Sonic's name when a third person entered._

_"Tails!" Rouge called in her seductive voice. "I need you to make me a love potion! Stat! That red echidna will fall for me so hard, he'll be begging to give me the master emerald! Begging!"_

_Tails uncovered his ears and nearly groaned. Lately, Rouge had made it her personal business to visit Tails and ask him to make things like love potions. She desperately wanted to get her hands on the Master Emerald, but somehow, Tails believed that she just wanted the love potion to get a large ruby (possibly named Knuckles) instead. With Amy, it was the usual. The lovely pink hedgehog refused to back down until she finally won over Sonic's heart. Cream's presence wasn't too unusual, but it wasn't too familiar either. She must have been with Amy when Sonic was sighted and just went with it._

_Cream was still apologizing and Tails scratched his head as he looked at the three females. What to do?_

_"Hey, Cream, it's alright! I've gotten used to it!" Tails said._

_"But-" Cream started to say._

_"Just let it go. I'm not mad. I promise!" Tails said._

_Relieved, Cream smiled at Tails and was about to thank him when Amy charged between them, holding up her hammer high._

_"AAAAHHHHHH!" Amy screamed, running straight into the chamber Tails just made. A moment later, a loud THUMP! was heard. "Owww..."_

_"Amy! Are you okay?" Cream shouted worriedly, running into the chamber to check on Amy._

_"What happened?" Rouge asked, flying towards the chamber also._

_As Rouge flew over the control panels, she accidently kicked a couple of buttons, so the moment she entered the chamber, the doors closed and the power started up. Tails jumped up in a panic and ran to the controls. Hoping to stop the machine, he punched in a lot of buttons. All would have been well if Amy wasn't still on a rampage._

_Tails could hear the commotion coming from the inside of the chamber._

_"Ahhh! Where am I? Stupid machine! I'll tear it all down!" Amy screamed, slamming her hammer over and over on the walls and creating huge dents that popped up outwards._

_Tails stared in horror. "Nooo! Amy, please, stop! You're going to destroy it! My new invention!"_

_The machine started to hum louder and faster. Afraid it was going to blow up, Tails dove behind a protective shield just in time to miss the explosion._

_BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

***end of flashback***

Tails sighed again.

"Mr. Tails, what happened here?" Rouge asked, getting up from a pile of rubble. Tails flinched as Rouge's voice entered his ears in a strangely sweet way.

"I can't believe this! My new boots are dirty!" Amy screamed. Tails whipped around to see Amy climb over what used to be the chamber. "Someone's going to pay!"

Tails suddenly felt a chill crawl down his spine. It couldn't be...

"Ow...my head hurts!" Cream said, rubbing her head as she stood next to Amy.

Amy glanced over at Cream scoffed. "I'm out of here." Then the pink hedgehog promptly stomped off.

"Amy left! Oh, I hope she's not angry." Rouge said. "And sorry, Mr. Tails! We seem to have inconvenienced you! I'm so sorry!" Rouge apologized and bowed her head just like how Cream did a few moments ago. "So sorry! So sorry!"

Seeing this, Tails hesitantly looked up at Cream. The moment their eyes met, Cream squealed and launched herself at Tails.

"Oh, Tails! I'm so glad you're okay! My genius kitsune!" she shouted. The little rabbit hugged Tails so hard, he thought he was going to die. "I love you sooo much! Hey, let's go on a date. Right now. Please say yes!"

Tails blinked. "Uh...Cream?"

Cream didn't hear. "Oh, my dress is a mess! I'm going to go home and change. Meet me at Susie's Cafe in three hours, okay? Okay! It's a date! Don't be late!" Cream waved good-bye and rushed out the door before Tails could stop her.

Tails looked around the ruins for Rouge, but she was gone, too. He collapsed then and there, putting his left hand on his head.

"I can't believe this. The machine actually worked!" Tails smiled and congratulated himself mentally, but then he realized that there was still a problem at hand. Amy, Cream, and Rouge had swapped minds and now they were running wild outside. Plus, the machine was broken. How was he going to fix them? Tails slapped his hand over his face. "Oh, great."

* * *

**I'm struggling to finish my latest shadamy story, so I decided to start a new story. XD**

**If you'd like to see how this plot unfolds, please tell me!^^ REVIEW!**


	2. Knuckles' Discovery

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Amy Rose)**

Amy was in the city, desperately searching for a new pair of boots since the pair she was wearing were completely ruined. She grit her teeth as another group of people shot her odd looks. What did she do to deserve this?

After three blocks, she couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as she saw a fancy boutique, she rushed in before anyone saw her. Skimming her hands over silk and jewels, Amy made her way to the way back where the shoes were. Smiling, she picked up some black pumps and turned it around in her hand, wondering what kind of shoes she should get. Then she saw it. The horrible, ghastly sight.

"Oh my-" Amy gasped in horror. The pumps dropped from her hands and hit the floor with a soft thump.

There, a few feet away, was her image reflected in a floor-length mirror. Though, incredibly, she wasn't covered in dust, her red dress and gloves were scratched and ripped as much as her boots. However, that wasn't her biggest concern.

Amy reached up and delicately touched her quills. With her headband missing, her quills were messy and since they had gotten longer over the last few years, they were tangled and stuck out in every direction possible. She dropped her hand and frowned, her brows creasing together. Looking away from the mirror, she got an idea as she took in all the different things in the shop available to her.

A few moments later...

Amy Rose burst open the door of the boutique and posed with her hand over one hip as the doors closed. She was wearing a golden tanktop under a long sleeved fishnet shirt, black leather short skirt with silver buckles along the side, and violet boots with bejeweled heels. She smiled as she brought the beautiful amethyst she wore around her neck on a silver chain closer to her lips. Feeling very happy, Amy ran off across the street and disappeared into an alley.

Inside the boutique, the owner had just come out after using the bathroom and surveyed her store. No customers. But then something caught her eyes. It was her prized display case with the rare amethyst nowhere to be seen.

"I've been robbed!" he cried. He quickly took the phone and dialed 911. "Police! Police! I've been robbed! Robbed, I say!"

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream sat by one of the outside tables at Susie's Cafe, swinging her feet to and fro. She had gotten cleaned up with fresh clothes and had even added a lacy bow on her left ear.

She sighed. "Gosh! Tails is running late! I hope he's okay!"

She pointedly put her head on her hands and looked up at the sky, frowning as if a storm was coming. She looked to her left and saw an elderly couple walking together, smiling at each other as if the world contained only them. The imaginary storm thundered. She looked to her right and saw a park across the street filled with couples cuddling together on a bench and holding hands. It started to rain.

A male rabbit about the same age as Cream walked up to her. "Hey! If you have some free time, let me get you something to eat!"

Lightning struck.

Cream slammed her hands down on the table and bolted up from her seat. "No. Thank. You!" she growled, shooting flames from her eyes.

Shocked and scared, the male rabbit quickly mumbled an apology and left as fast as he came, if not faster.

"Um, Cream? Is that you?" Cream turned towards the sound of her name being spoken. Knuckles stood by, wearing a confused look on his face.

Cream brightened. "Hey, Knuckles! How are you? Wait, first of all, have you seen Tails? We're supposed to be going on a date soon, but he isn't here yet." Her ears slightly drooped in disappointment.

Knuckles blinked. Tails? And Cream? Together on a date? "When did this happen?" he blurted out.

Cream, who was busy twirling around happily, stopped and stared at Knuckles in amazement. "Since forever! We're going to get married and have five children! I've already picked out the names!"

Knuckles felt slightly ill. Wait. He's had this feeling before...around a particular pink hedgehog... With this new thought in mind, he stared intently at the strange rabbit in front of him. Cream smiled as if the world was nothing less than the most beautiful place and if he looked closely, Knuckles could see hearts in her eyes. Yep. This was a bunny in love. And not just any love. Amy-styled love, where the unfortunate guy was doomed to suffer the pains of a stalking, overly-hyper, crazy female.

Then, Cream saw Tails approaching them and squealed with glee. "Tails! My love!" She launched herself towards the poor fox, shoving Knuckles into the road as she went.

"Gaahh!" Knuckles flailed his arms. The cars rushed by, spinning the red echidna onto the other side of the road without any major injuries. He collapsed onto the sidewalk and looked up just in time to see Cream whisk away Tails to who-knows-where. "...Good luck, Tails..."

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Knuckles was in Sunlight Meadows where he knew Angel Island was waiting for its guardian to return. He still felt dizzy after the encounter with Cream.

_'Was Cream always like that? Maybe she was with Amy too long or something." _he contemplated, rubbing his chin.

While he was pre-occupied over staring at the sky and thinking, he didn't see the female picking flowers in front of him.

"Woah!" Knuckles shouted as he tripped over the female.

"Eeek!"

The two tumbled down the hill...

And they fell...

And fell...

...Still falling...

"What's with this HILLLLLLLL?" Knuckles shouted, ending up with a mouthful of flowers.

Finally, they crashed with Knuckles on top. The first thing he did was cough out the flowers from his mouth. The flowers fell onto the female's face and she squealed. The sound made Knuckles' ears twitch up in surprise.

"R-Rouge?" he stuttered out.

Rouge blinked up with large, deep blue eyes. "Hello, Mr. Knuckles." she said with a voice sweet as honey.

The rainbow of soft petals caressed her flushed face. The blush seemed redder in contrast to her snow white face. To Knuckles, it was as if he was in a bed of spring and with Rouge underneath him, he had an irresistible urge to kiss her... as he always did when she was around. He drew his face closer to hers- his lips parting in a soft sigh, like silver clouds blowing onto the blue sky above, and his eyes looking deep into hers. Her blush grew brighter and her eyes widened into two nervous pools. Just as their lips were about to touch, reality set in.

"Wait...did you just call me _Mr. Knuckles_?"

Rouge burst into small tears.

_'Oh dang it...' _Knuckles slapped himself mentally. _'I just made Rouge cry...wait...Rouge crying?'_

"Please don't hurt me, Mr. Knuckles! I didn't mean to make you trip! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rouge sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

Knuckles stared helplessly.

"Uh...Don't cry, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay? Just. Stop. Crying!" Knuckles flustered over her. He rolled away, sat Rouge up straight, and gently dusted off the petals that clung to her fur. When she continued to cry, Knuckles hid his face behind his face and turned towards his island that now floated over them, shading them from the sky.

_'Someone! HELP ME!' _Knuckles prayed.

* * *

**This is my first time trying to write a humorous tale...so plz go easy one me... .'**

**But comments are still appreciated! Plz review! XD XD XD**


	3. The New Thief in the City

**CHAPTER 2**

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Tails was dragged through Twinkle Park where the two had played 'ring around the rosy' until everyone there joined in, stuffed with sweets and other junk foods before actually having a late lunch, and then watched a romantic movie from which they got kicked out of because Cream wouldn't stop talking about how the movie related to them. By the time Cream started to calm down a little bit, it was late in the afternoon with the sun barely peeking over the edge and the moon partly shining in the other half of the sky. Now, they were on the beach making sand castles as the low tide prepared to rise.

_'What am I doing?'_ Tails thought miserably. _'I need to get the machine working again. If Cream became this much trouble...what happened to Rouge and Amy?' _Tails suddenly stopped putting sand in a bucket and gasped. _'What if they died?'_

"Tails? What's wrong?" Cream said.

Tails blinked and looked at Cream who was decorating their sand castle with seashells.

"Nothing!" Tails said, laughing nervously and shaking his hands in front of him. "I was just thinking that you needed more seashells. I'll go get you some!"

Tails got up and rushed away as Cream called after him. "I'll be waiting here, my foxy bundle of hay!"

Tails shook his head as he ran. The nicknames were just getting more and more ridiculous.

He could only go far enough to the point where Cream was just a little yellow dot in the sand. He sighed as he remembered how after the movie, he went to the bathroom only to return and see Cream threatening strangers all because she didn't know where he was. He faced the sand and kicked a rock absentmindedly.

_'Did Sonic have to deal with Amy like this? Wait, they never went on a date so he wouldn't know...'_ Tails peeked over at Cream. _'I don't think Amy was this bad though...Woah. Maybe...just maybe...did the machine intensify the personalities?'_

Tails silently screamed while covering his ears with his hands.

"Tails! Finally!"

Tails looked up just in time to be tackled by none other than Knuckles.

"Kn-Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

Knuckles grabbed Tails by the ear and started dragging him away. "What are _you _doing here? I've been running around trying to find you!"

"What? Why were you trying to find me for?" Tails shouted.

"It's Rouge. She's...sick."

"What?"

The commotion entered Cream's super-sensitive ears, but the words were all jumbled together.

Rouge...finally...find you... trying...for...sick...

She jumped up in shocked anger. "Rouge is trying to get a piece of my honeybun?" Cream whipped around, destroying the nearly complete sand castle, just in time to see Knuckles kidnapping Tails. "KNUCKLES! YOU'RE A DEAD ECHIDNA!"

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Knuckles had left Rouge in the same place- the beautiful spring meadow with the rainbow colored flowers. She had stopped crying and was now picking flowers again.

"These would look great around Knuckles' place by the Master Emerald!" Rouge thought aloud. She looked up towards Angel Island that still floated above her.

-With Knuckles and Tails-

"Gaahhh! Cream! Drop that! That's dangerous!" Knuckles had tears streaming out from his eyes and so did Tails.

The two males were desperately trying to evade the wrath of the petite rabbit who was currently swinging around a street lamp.

"DIE, YOU MAN-STEALING FURBALL!" Cream screamed as she slammed the lamp onto the side walk.

Knuckles was running around the city, holding Tails above high as if he was an ancient Chinese vase that needed to be protected. They weren't too far from the beach, so the streets were full of stores which were strangely vacant. Perhaps it was because there was a lunatic rabbit screaming with a swing lamp out in the streets...

"Knuckles! Just give her what she wants! Just give it to her!" Tails cried.

"No way! I need you to come look at Rouge!"

"Mr. Knuckles? Mr. Tails?" The three looked up to see Rouge descending with a basket full of rainbows. "Oh! And Miss Cream is here, too!" She smiled brightly at everyone.

Knuckles smiled back, but then he felt an oppressing aura scald his back. He peeked over at Cream to see an angry demon in her place.

"Rouge! How dare you send Knuckles to steal my boyfriend!" Cream shouted.

"What?" Rouge exclaimed, looking shocked and hurt.

"B-boyfriend?" Knuckles and Tails said simultaneously.

Cream picked up her street lamp again, raising it high. "Friends just don't steal their friends' boyfriends!"

"Miss Cream, I'm sure this all a big misunderstanding..." Rouge tried to calm Cream down, but the angry rabbit refused to listen and started bashing away on the road again. "Miss Cream! Please! Aahhh!"

Rouge flew away screaming with Cream chasing after all.

"Oh, great! Now look at what you've done!" Tails cried. "If Cream kills Rouge, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? Why would it be all _my_ fault?"

"Because you kidnapped me!"

"I had to! There was something wrong with Rouge! She's acting all sugary sweet!" Knuckles shuddered at the memory. "It's...it's... unsanitary!"

"...I don't think 'unsanitary' is the right word..." Tails sighed. "Besides. If Amy hadn't blown up my machine at that time, we wouldn't be arguing and Cream wouldn't be trying to murder Rouge!"

"Amy? What does Amy have to do with this?"

"Well-"

Before Tails could explain to Knuckles, the local news came up on all the televisions on display in the store beside them.

"NEWS! Just today, about five jewelry stores have been robbed of all their gems by the same person. No one has yet seen her, but from this security camera image, it appears to be a female hedgehog. Police are advising all stores to lock down until this dangerous phenomenon has been caught. Now onto today's weather..."

Knuckles and Tails' jaws dropped as they saw the image appear. There was no mistake about it. The thieving female hedgehog had to be Amy Rose.

"Is that...A-Amy?" Knuckles shouted, pointing wildly at the televisions. "What the heck is she doing stealing jewels!"

"Oh no..." Tails smacked himself in the face.

**(Amy Rose)**

Sonic and Shadow were racing through the streets as they were finally reaching their finish line.

"Finished!" Sonic yelled, already celebrating his 'victory'.

Shadow coolly walked over to the camera they had taped onto some mailbox so that they could catch the picture of the winner. It was set to snap a picture at the precise moment that they finished. Sonic went to stand by Shadow and they looked at the picture together. Most of it was just a blurry mass, but at the way right side of the picture was a single, blurry black dot.

"There! I _did_ win!" Sonic said triumphantly. "That black dot has got to be my nose."

"How are you sure it's _your _nose? It could be mine." Shadow said calmly.

"I know it's my nose, because it's a wonderful black dot!"

"...We have similar looking noses, faker."

Sonic grit his teeth. "You-!" Sonic started to say when he a piece of paper flew onto his face, muffling whatever he was planning to say. Shadow's face remained emotionless the entire time Sonic ripped off the paper from his face. "As I was saying-" Another piece of paper hit Sonic in the face.

Sonic threw the paper on the ground and stomped on it. That was when the two realized that the same message was posted on both of the papers. Looking around, they realized that the street was littered with them. Sonic picked one up and read it out loud.

"Caution: Female Bandit on the Loose."

Shadow's ears twitched a little. "Rouge started stealing from stores again?"

Sonic looked up to say something when he caught a glimpse of something that turned his face ash white. The color drained from his body and he pointed a shaky finger at something behind Shadow, so Shadow turned around to see what it was. Among the busy crowd was Amy and some male neither of the hedgehogs recognized.

"We've got to follow them!" Sonic declared.

Shadow glanced at Sonic who looked like he was about to get sick and grimaced. "Fine."

***LATER***

Amy licked her fingers as she finished off her dinner. She had seduced a rich stranger into buying her a meal at La Rue, the most famous restaurant in the part of town she was currently at. The poor victim was in the bathroom right now. Amy turned her head to look out at the city. La Rue was partly famous for being at the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in the city, so it had a lot of windows for its customers to enjoy seeing the city in a bird's eye-view.

The neon lights twinkled like a thousand rubies and Amy couldn't help grinning to herself as she played with the amethyst around her neck- the first gem she stole that day. That was when she recognized a familiar face on the mirror- a reflection of a particular blue hedgehog who was surprisingly with his arch nemesis, Shadow.

_'Well, this is interesting...'_ she thought with a smirk.

She got up and sauntered over to them, swinging her hips a little. "Hey, Shadow. Sonic. What brings a pair of hunks like you two here?"

Shadow said nothing and just looked over Amy. Then he raised one eyebrow. "What's with the new look?"

Amy smacked him lightly. "Oh, stop it. You're going to make me blush." She smiled brazenly at him, batting her eye lashes in a flirty way.

Shadow was unimpressed. Sonic, however, was so completely under her spell that he began to drool. He had a star struck look about him that made Shadow want to knock him awake.

"What are you up to, Rose?" Shadow asked.

Amy pouted. "I was just about to go home." Then she smiled again. "Would you like to walk me home?"

Sonic immediately agreed and Shadow decided to follow, too, fearing that his nemesis would embarrass himself without his presence there to be witness. The three hedgehogs walked out of the restaurant and into an elevator. (Amy had left her victim to pay for the dinner alone.)

Once in the elevator, Sonic started making his move.

"You know, Amy. There's something different about you today." Sonic said.

_'Really, Sonic? That's how you're going to start?'_ Shadow thought.

"Are you trying to flirt Sonic?" Amy cooed. "You're too cute for words!"

Sonic blushed despite himself. "Uhm. So what have you been doing today?"

Amy bat her eyes. "Oh, just shopping here and there."

The way she said 'shopping' made Shadow look up in suspicion. As soon as he opened his eyes, they met with Amy's and her smile faltered just for a moment. Shadow let a frown show on his feet. This was not the Amy he knew.

Pushing Sonic aside, Shadow placed his hands on both sides of Amy and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing, Rose?" he whispered, his breath caressing her cheeks.

Ding!

The moment the elevator doors opened, Amy screamed. "AAHHH! Someone help me! Pervert! This guy is a pervert!"

Everyone at the ground floor looked up. Amy shoved Shadow away from her and ran as the police ran up to Shadow and Sonic with their bats. Shadow closed his eyes calmly, but Sonic was starting to panic.

"Pervert? Who?" Sonic screamed. Shadow casually took out his chaos emerald and disappeared. "Shadow! Don't leave me here alone!"

The police surrounded Sonic.

"So...You're a pervert, eh?"

"No! Please, spare me!" Sonic cried.

* * *

**Shadow: Sorry, Sonic. I don't want to bother with the police right now...**

**Sonic: You could have at least Chaos Controlled with me! Q.Q**

**Shadow: ...No**

**lol Poor Sonic...**


	4. The Plot Twist?

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Rouge the Bat and Cream the Rabbit)**

"Ahhh!" Rouge screamed. "Miss Cream, please! I'm innocent!"

"Come back here, you white fly!" Cream shouted.

Cream slammed the lamp post into a nearby tree, breaking her 'borrowed' weapon in half. It haven't been long since the two girls left Tails and Knuckles, but in that short amount of time, they had come a long way. The forest they were in was think with overgrown trees and bushes. Since Rouge was preoccupied with keeping Cream in her line of view, she didn't realize that she was flying right into a fishing net that was tangled like a giant spider web between numerous oak trees.

"Eek!" Rouge squealed.

"Hey! Who's idea was it to fish in the forest?" Cream complained.

The two girls squirmed, trying to disentangle themselves from the net.

"Muhahaha!" Dr. Eggman laughed, floating down on his Egg Carrier. "You just fell in my trap, Amy Rose! Now Sonic will have to admit defeat!"

Rouge and Cream blinked.

"Dr. Eggman?"

Hearing his name being called, the crazy doctor stopped laughing and blinked down at his new prisoners. "Hey... You two aren't Amy Rose."

"You think? Now let us go, Dr. Eggman!" Cream screamed, struggling even more.

"...I don't think so." he puffed.

"But-But! We're not Amy!" Rouge protested.

Dr. Eggman rubbed his mustache in between his fingers, pondering the situation, then shrugged dismissively. "That's okay. You're surely worth something..."

Before Rouge could say anything, Cream spoke up. "Of course, you stupid fatty! My Tails will rush over, crack your dumb self, and fry you for breakfast!" Then she got starry-eyed. "Ah, my hero~! I bet he'll be here any minute!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Lover's connection!" We're bound by fate!"

-Somewhere in the city, Tails sneezed and wondered why he felt like he had to go into the forest just beyond the city limits.-

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Dr. Eggman yawned. Snatching the net up, he carried Rouge and Cream away deeper into the forest. "Maybe Tails can be bait for Sonic..."

**(Amy Rose)**

Amy panted as she finally stopped for breath. She had just left the two male hedgehogs behind with the police and ran down the streets into the downtown area where thugs and gangs were looming dangers. She smirked to herself.

"That wasn't very nice, Rose." Amy startled as Shadow appeared out of nowhere. "You leaving Sonic behind like that..."

Amy smiled. "I left Sonic _and you_. Do you love me so much that you had to come chasing after me?"

Without so much as a change in expression, Shadow walked slowly towards Amy. She opened her mouth to make another snide comment, but the words wouldn't come out so she just closed her mouth again. He kept walking closer and closer until Amy had nowhere left to run, then he put one hand on the brick wall behind her and leaned in until their noses almost touched. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. No longer looking into his eyes, she stared at the ground between them.

"Rose..."

Amy snapped into focus and shoved him away from her. "Get your hands off me! I'm not an easy girl to get."

For awhile, Shadow remained silent, then he smiled ever so slightly. "I know."

The moon was high up in the sky by now and the crumbling, tall buildings around them seemed to pierce the sky. Amy was just barely controlling herself enough so that a blush did not paint her cheeks. However, it wasn't just a blush that threatened to takeover. There was a stabbing pain that shot through her skull like a knife and rippled over her body as if she had fallen into ice water.

The frown she was wearing slipped as she started to space out. The world was spinning and for the first time in a long while, Amy felt like she was going to faint.

"Hey, Shadow-" Amy tried to say, but before she could, she blacked out.

"Amy!" Shadow said, catching her just in time before she hit the sidewalk. "Amy! Can you hear me?"

He shook her gently, but there was no response. He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her like a princess, then chaos controlled away.

Shadow stepped into Tails' house, but it was dark and no one was there. He sighed in frustration. Where was everyone? After finding a nice bed for Amy and tucking her in, he wandered down into Tails' basement where the place still looked as if it went through a tornado disaster. (Which it kind of did.) Shadow became even more worried.

Then his cell phone rang.

He quickly flicked it out and answered it. "What?" he said gruffly.

"Shadow! How come you just left me!" Sonic's voice screamed out of the speaker. "You know what, never mind. Forget it. I just need you to come bail me out. Please?"

"Sonic..." Shadow growled.

"Come on. Just chaos control to the police station and tell the nice policemen that you're going to bail me out." Sonic pleaded. "It stinks with baddies here, Shadow. And they don't even have chilli dogs!"

Shadow was about to hang up on Sonic when a thought struck him. "Hey, Sonic, you don't happen to know where Tails is do you?"

"Tails? Can't really say. Not that you mention it, he hasn't contacted me at all today."

"...What about Knuckles?"

"Uh, no, but he hardly ever does. He's too busy guarding the Master Emerald and waiting for Rouge to show up."

"Rouge?"

"Yeah, you know, your batty friend?"

Now that Shadow thought about it, Rouge hadn't contacted him today either. This was pretty unusual since around this time, Rouge would call him up to go clubbing or something. Suddenly, Shadow had a feeling that Amy's weird personality change and everyone's absence had a connection. Maybe even Amy's sudden collapse.

"I'm coming to get you Sonic."

"Oh, thank you!"

"We're going to go hunting for our teammates."

"What? Did something happen?"

Sonic continued to scream Shadow's name into the dead phone line until someone threw a donut at him.

"Quit crying, you blueberry!"

Sonic sniffled and angrily bit into the donut. "Policemen are meeeaaannn!"

* * *

**Sonic: *sniffle* Why did you hang up on me, Shadow?**

**Shadow: *smack* Why are you such a baby?**

***Sonic munches on a donut while sniffling***

**I know Sonic is out of character, but so is almost everyone in this story. Hahaha...**

**Thank you everyone for the faves and reviews! I appreciate your support! 3**


	5. Questions Arise

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Rouge was extremely distressed. After Dr. Eggman had kidnapped her and Cream just a few hours ago, he had tossed them into separate cages, but the most upsetting thing was that while she was sent into the dark dungeons, Cream was kept in the more upper levels where there was light. Cold and frustrated, Rouge paced back and forth in the small cage.

She was scared. Her cage was small with a reinforced lid so that she couldn't fly out. There wasn't anywhere nice to sit nor was there any light besides the dim lamp that hung in front of the cage door. Apart from the metal bars, there wasn't anything she could really see or make out because everything was dark.

"When am I getting rescued?" Rouge sighed.

"It's not like you to wait for someone to rescue you." someone said.

Rouge whipped around and stared as Espio appeared out of the shadows and into the small bit of light cast in front of the cage. The chameleon wasted no time with breaking the lock and freeing Rouge.

"Mr. Espio! Why are you here?" Rouge said.

Espio stared at Rouge. "...Did Dr. Eggman do something to you? Why are you so mannered all of a sudden?"

Rouge put her hands over her heart in a shocked way. "What do you mean _all of a sudden?_ Did I do something to upset you, Mr. Espio?"

Espio frowned slightly. "Hm. Hey, do you still like that echidna?"

"M-Mr. Kn-Knuckles? He's a great person, but me...and him...! Th-That's just- I mean, I couldn't possibly..." Rouge's face turned red and she pulled on her ears. The excitement was apparently too much for her current personality, so she fainted into Espio's arms, still blushing madly.

Espio blinked in surprise. "What do I do now?"

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Cream watched Dr. Eggman mutter to himself as he tried once again to put in the batteries for his toy robots. His large hands fumbled with the small AAA batteries as his mouth went on a continuous murmur of self-loathing. She was currently in a bulletproof glass ball that was hung from the ceiling like a disco ball. From there, she could see the entire Eggman control room.

"The bumpy side faces the positive..." Cream sighed. "The smooth side faces the springs..."

"Rabbits shouldn't talk!" Dr. Eggman yelled at her.

"But it's so boring up here." she whined.

Dr. Eggman sighed, dropping the batteries and scattering them everywhere. "When will your boyfriend get here?"

"Tails will be here any minute! I promise! He'll burst through that door like a knight in shining armor riding his noble steed." Cream went off into her own fantasy world again.

Dr. Eggman rolled his eyes. _'Females...'_ Then he took a good look at Cream. _'Wait...she acts just like Amy!' _Dr. Eggman slammed his fist on the table as the 'truth' set in. _'This is Amy dressed as a rabbit! That's it! I caught Amy Rose after all! Time to move on with the plan!'_

**(Amy Rose)**

Amy sat up groggily. She felt as if she had slept for a long time, but one look at the clock told her that it had only been an hour. The moon was still shining brightly, casting shadows into the room. The bed was unfamiliar to her, but she knew enough of her surroundings to recognize it as one of Tails' guest rooms. The question was: How did exactly did she get here?

"Shadow?" Amy called into the darkness, but there was no answer.

That was when she saw the note on the bedside table.

_Rose, _

_I'm bailing Sonic from jail then going to search for Tails. If you wake up while I'm gone, stay at Tails' house._

_Shadow_

Amy rolled her eyes. _'Like that will happen...'_ she thought while jumping out of bed. Bored, she went down into the living room, plopped on the blue leather couch, and turned on the television. The same news that Tails and Knuckles had watched came on. Amy slowly smiled. _'Ooh! I'm a thief in the public's eyes now, hm. Well, this is old news... better give them something new to talk about...' _Turning off the t.v., Amy caught a glimpse of her darkened reflection on the its screen. For some reason, she thought of Shadow. Amy frowned. Shadow may be the ultimate lifeform, but even he could get hurt sometimes. _'I'll just check out what he's going to be running into then be off.'_

Satisfied with this plan, Amy took off into the forest, knowing that Dr. Eggman would be involved somehow. (Because he always is...in one way or another...)

-Now in the forest-

The sound of footprints were soft, barely detectable underneath the buzzing of insects, and even with unusually pink fur, Amy Rose barely stood out among the green and browns of nature. The sky was starless and was more like a tugging void than a rich blanket, but the silver moon was gleaming, lighting the path with its bejeweled fragments.

However, the light was unnecessary. There was a pitiful cry in her head and whenever she turned a certain way, the call was smoldered into a low hum. It was a lot like having an invisible arrow telling you which direction to go, so Amy followed and was rewarded with the sight of Eggman's not-very-hidden base. The hum got softer and softer until there was only silence.

Then she saw a familiar chameleon exit the base with the object the invisible arrow pointed to- Rouge the Bat. She crouched low on the ground- like a lion, waiting patiently for the prey to appear, hidden among the wilderness. Espio must have sensed her because he suddenly flicked out a ninja-star and threw it in her direction. The weapon could have penetrated Amy's heart, but she jumped up just in time and counter-attacked by throwing her hammer.

The moment she landed, she summoned another hammer and poised in defense. Her first hammer was sizzling the ground just a few centimeters from Espio's foot.

"Amy Rose." Espio said.

Before Amy could ask what Espio was doing with Rouge, another voice spoke up from the trees. "Ames!"

Amy closed her eyes and wanted to slap her hand over her face.

Sonic sped through the forest and practically jumped on the petite pink hedgehog, crushing her up into a hug.

"Sonic." Amy growled as nicely as possible. Hearing the cry in her head again, she shot open her eyes only to see that Espio had escaped, taking Rouge with him. Ticked off, she shoved the blue male off of her. "You IDIOT! Because of you, that chameleon ran off with Rouge! How are you planning to live with yourself for this?"

Sonic fell onto the grass in a cowering bow. "Please spare me, my Queen!" He looked up with sparkling hearts in his eyes. Yep. He was completely smitten.

This made Amy feel _slightly_ better. "Oh, are you really? Then go find out where Espio went off to!"

Sonic hesitated. "But I don't want to leave you." he whined.

Amy's eye twitched. What good was a completely cupid-struck male if he didn't obey her? Amy glared at Sonic when she remembered Shadow. "Didn't Shadow bail you out?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Where is he now?"

"Dunno. I ran away from him as soon as I could."

"..." Amy's eye twitched again. "You. Are. Completely. USELESS!"

* * *

**Well...It seems Sonic has become a little like Amy, too. lol**

**What's to become of Cream? Where the heck is Tails and Knuckles? Why did Espio just kidnap Rouge?**

**And the biggest question, where is Shadow? (Amy: Yeah, where is he? ...Not that I want to make sure he's safe or anything...)**

**Me: It's ok, Amy. He's the Ultimate Lifeform!**

**Amy:...(mumbles) That doesn't mean he can't get hurt...**

**Me: 3 You're soooo in love right now.**

**Amy: Don't joke with me! (blushes)**


	6. Thoughts are not Private Things

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Amy Rose)**

Amy was in Sonic's arms, snuggled comfortably into his fur. Their quills occasionally brushed against each other's and their scents mixed together, creating a gentle little world even with the loud and bright city around them. his feet moved quickly, turning the city into a blurry background. He was in Heaven- the girl of his dreams was right beside him, speaking to him and him only. Bliss. However, the mood was anything but romantic.

"Left! Right! No wait, you're going too fast! Hurry, hurry, you useless blueberry!" Amy yelled in Sonic's ears.

They were currently tracking down Espio and Rouge.

And Amy wasn't exactly in Sonic's arms. She was riding him like a horse.

"There! That building!" Amy pulled hard on Sonic's ears, forcing him to stop.

"Ow..."

Sonic massaged his poor ears as Amy jumped off her ride.

"Hurry up, Sonic!" Amy grabbed his hand and Sonic's eyes lit up with hearts again. "If we miss him again, I'll feed you to the Pacific Ocean!"

"Ok~ 3" Sonic sighed. Amy rolled her eyes.

Being with Sonic was becoming more and more like trying to chase away a super-glued puppy.

Sonic kissed the hand that held his.

...Scratch that. A super-glued puppy that had chained himself to her and locked it in place with the key lost somewhere.

Sonic purred.

"I've gotta find that key soon." Amy mumbled to herself darkly.

A question mark appeared above Sonic's head.

Together, they entered the luxurious building and that was when Amy realized that this was where Rouge's place was. If she remembered it correctly, Rouge's penthouse was the largest one on the top floor. Unfortunately, the elevator was broken, so Amy took no time in jumping back on Sonic.

"Heeyah!"

They raced up the stairs. By the time they finally reached Rouge's door, Sonic was urprisingly out of breath.

"Ames...what was with those stairs?" Sonic panted.

Amy looked back and saw the twisting and turning stairs that refused to stay still. (Like the ones in Harry Potter, but faster and a lot more complicated.)

"Dunno. It's not very efficient." Amy shrugged, then turned and knocked on the door.

It creaked open.

"...Is that...Shadow?"

By the open windows in the living room was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. The moon shone behind him, casting his shadow towards Amy and Sonic and creating a silhouette on the carpet. A slight breeze wafted into the room, making the white curtains billow, and with the dark room around them, Shadow looked like the king of the night. His eyes seemed to be glowing a bright red, invading Amy's mind. Her emerald eyes melted into his ruby orbs.

"Well. It seems I was worried for nothing." Amy huffed, never looking away from his eyes.

"You were worried, Rose?" Shadow said.

Amy blinked and looked away, hiding her blush. "No." she growled.

But it was of no use. Shadow could see the red tint on her ears and it made his heart feel lighter.

"So...How and why did you come to Rouge's place?" Sonic asked with a forced grin, destroying the mood.

Amy was a bit relieved and thankful that Sonic spoke up. Shadow, on the other hand, wanted nothing less than to punch the stars out of Sonic.

"I climbed up the fire escape to see if Rouge was here or not." Shadow said.

"She is here." Amy said, but her voice overlapped with someone else's.

The three hedgehogs turned to see Espio appear on the couch in between them.

"OMG!" Sonic panicked and threw his shoe at the chameleon. The red shoe bounced off of Espio's head and landed in front of Shadow, who picked it up and threw it back at Sonic.

"Ouch!" Sonic cried out. "Ames! He just threw a shoe at me!"

"Good. You threw a shoe at Espio. Now you're even." Amy said.

Sonic hugged Amy. "Comfort me, Ames~!"

Shadow stared as Sonic snuggled up to his Rose. _His_ Rose.

Whomp!

"Ow!" Sonic cried again as another shoe hit him. "What the heck?"

Shadow had taken Espio's shoe and thrown it at Sonic in a moment of heated jealousy. All three hedgehogs stared in shock at each other.

"..." Espio's sweat dropped. "Hedgehogs..." he muttered.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Rouge stared at her purple ceiling and just listened as her friends yelled at each other in her living room. They were loud. But not as loud as the alarm inside her head. If she focused, the alarm was actually pointing a certain direction. Scared, Rouge closed her eyes and clutched her ears, wishing the alarm would shut up already, but the moment she did, she heard Cream.

"I really wish Tails was here...with a parfait...a Tails parfait! 3 Gosh...I'm soooo hungry...Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails...my love...I hope you come soon..."

"Um...Cream?" Rouge thought back to her. "Is that you?"

Cream ignored her. "Tails, Tails, Tails...Gosh. Amy's thoughts are so weird. If she likes Shadow, then why isn't she saying so? It's soo much better to chase after the prince charming...oh, Tails! 3 I love you sooo much! I can't wait until we get married!"

Rouge stopped holding her ears. _'Cream can hear Amy's thoughts? Does that mean Amy can hear my thoughts? A one-direction triangle? H-How did this happen?'_

The door slammed open and Amy burst in panicked. "Rouge? Are you okay?"

Rouge felt the tears in her eyes. "Amy...I think I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm...!"

"...Rouge. I'm pretty sure you're not the result of some alien kidnapping."

Rouge started brawling. "But it makes no sense otherwise!"

Espio walked over to Rouge and hugged her. "Calm down, Rouge. It's okay."

And that was Rouge's position when Knuckles, of all the people, crashed into her room from the ceiling.

"M-Mr. Knuckles?"

Knuckles coughed and picked himself up slowly. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Rouge. In her bed. With Espio's arms around her.

" #$%*!"

"...Woah. Knuckles. You just fell out of the sky, didn't you?" Sonic said.

Knuckles turned around. "Sonic? You're here, too?"

"Yep!" Sonic clung onto Amy. "I'm with my sweetheart!"

Shadow immediately whacked Sonic on the head. Seeing that, Espio slowly backed away from Rouge, just in case Knuckles decided to do that to him.

"Wait. Where's Mr. Tails? Wasn't he with you?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles threw his fists into the air. "Gah! That stupid, little fox! This is all his fault!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream was dreaming. She was dreaming about her friends. It was a weird dream because everyone was in Rouge's room talking about something, but she couldn't focus enough to figure out the conversation among Amy's rollercoaster mind. It was kind of annoying. First, Amy thought of Shadow. Then, Sonic. Then, something about a key. Then, back to Shadow again. Without having to listen, Cream could see Shadow in Amy's mind as clearly as if she was there with them.

"What the heck, Amy. Just kiss the guy already!" Cream mumbled in her sleep.

Dr. Eggman stopped working, looked oddly at Cream, and then shrugged. The female mind was a complicated thing and he had no time to try and figure it out right now.

At the moment, Dr. Eggman and Cream were soaring high in the stratosphere. The wind rushed all around them and the city below was getting closer and closer. Yep. The city that was coming into view was where Dr. Eggman planned to unleash his best evil plan yet, the Use-Amy-to-Bait-Sonic-and-then-Take-Over-the-World-Finally 68! Dr. Eggman had a good feeling about this one.

"Incoming Missile. Incoming Missile." a computer beeped.

Dr. Eggman frowned. Did Sonic come already?

One look at the monitor told him that it wasn't.

BOOM!

Dr. Eggman fell as a shock went through his ship. The damages were pretty minor though. After he struggled to get back up, he turned on his mike.

"Tails! If you fire one more missile, I'll-!"

BOOM!

"Hey! Listen when your elders are talking!" Dr. Eggman screamed.

Tails turned on his mike, too. "Just return Cream to me unharmed!"

"I don't have Cream!"

"Yes, you do! I can see her in the giant ball you put her in!"

Both geniuses looked towards the highest point of the EggShip where, sure enough, Cream lay asleep inside a large, transparent ball.

"That's not Cream! That's Amy!"

"...Wha-? What makes you think that's Amy?"

"She's the same hyperactive, enamored female!" Dr. Eggman huffed proudly, thinking that he won. Then, he remembered something. "By the way. Her goals changed, so you might want to watch out, Tails. Her 'love' can be a little destructive..." Dr. Eggman shivered, remembering all the times he got beat up by Amy because he hurt Sonic.

Tails slapped his hand onto his face. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is getting way out of hand..."

* * *

**The story has gotten a little more wacky! ****It seems that only Tails and Knuckles know the truth about the girls... ****Also, Amy can hear Rouge, Rouge can hear Cream, and Cream can hear Amy...wow...what did that machine do? O.o'**

**Anyways, thank you Rissa Prower for the advise. I'm not exactly sure if I have successful taken it yet, but hopefully, I will be able to later on in this story. ^^**

**And thank you everyone who has faved and reviewed! XD You guys make this story worth putting the time into!**


	7. Eggman's Defeat?

**CHAPTER 6**

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream could hear blurry voices that were not coming from inside her head. Slowly, she returned to reality and blinked open her eyes only to see that she was still dreaming.

"Oh!" Cream exclaimed as she looked all around and saw only clouds. Then, the X-Tornado whizzed through the sky and Cream smiled brightly. "OMG! Tails! You're finally here!"

Unfortunately for Cream, the ball she was in muffled her voice so that Tails could only see that she was awake and trying to say something. Cream banged on the transparent structure, but nothing happened. Her beloved was just a few miles away and she couldn't touch him.

This was unacceptable.

"Eggman! You better let me out of this thing right now!" Cream screamed while going berserk. She continuously slammed her body against the walls and hopped about, stomping wherever she could touch. It was a lot like a little girl throwing a tantrum because she didn't get a piece of candy.

Before Tails and Dr. Eggman's eyes the ball snapped off of its support and started to roll away.

"Nooo!" Dr. Eggman panicked. "That's highly special material! Get your bunny butt back up there! No! You're destroying everything!"

Cream rolled around, trying to stay on Dr. Eggman's ship. "Waahh! What is _with_ this thing?!"

Safely in his X-Tornado, Tails watched fearfully as Cream continued to narrowly escape plunging down to her doom. Robots marched out and tried to stop her, but got smashed instead. Even the cannons and other weapons were destroyed as Cream ran them over. The sight would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the danger Cream kept getting into.

"That is IT!" Dr. Eggman declared. After straightening his jacket, he pushed...the big red button. (OMG!)

Advanced missiles popped out and prepared to fire.

"Eggman! You're not actually planning to shoot her are you?!" Tails shouted.

"Good-bye, Amy Rose!" Dr. Eggman laughed manically.

Shocked, Cream didn't realize that she was rolling towards another edge, so she when she got to the end, she forgot to roll to change direction. Tails' face froze in horror. Dr. Eggman stopped laughing and frowned.

KA-BOOM!

**(Down with the others...)**

"Cream is in danger!" Rouge suddenly shouted. The feeling of falling was so real that even Rouge shook in fear. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Amy shiver slightly, too.

"What?! Where is she?" Knuckles asked.

"...Right outside!" Rouge gasped and without waiting for anyone, she flew up through the hole Knuckles had made previously.

Amy followed suit and as if it was planned out a while ago, which it kind of was, Rouge took Amy's hands and flung her towards the incoming ball. The pink hedgehog summoned her hammer and cut straight through Cream's prison by spinning, releasing the rabbit, then started to descend.

"Amy Rose!" Dr. Eggman's voice carried through the air and over the city. "You've finally shown your real self!" He flew out of the smokes of his dying ship in his classical Egg Carrier.

But before his eyes, Amy disappeared. For a moment, Dr. Eggman and everyone else was confused, but then Amy reappeared again on the roof of a building a few miles away in the arms of Shadow.

"Hey! Shadow! Get back here with my girl!" Sonic screamed.

"Shut up, Sonic." Shadow mumbled.

Of course, Sonic couldn't hear him, so from his view, it looked like Shadow was talking to Amy. When Amy giggled, Sonic got angrier.

"Amy! Don't fall for his evil flirtations!" Sonic wailed.

Dr. Eggman was so busy filming Sonic (yes, filming with a camera he got out of who knows where) that he forgot that his life was kind of in danger. Silently, Cream had flapped her ears and rose up behind Dr. Eggman, flames shooting out of her eyes. She was pretty angry at the doctor for trying to blow her up. He might have been safe if there were no street lamps about, but luck was not on his side today. Cream raised her deadly weapon, a street lamp from the city below, and prepared to deal the death blow.

"Dr. Eggman, watch out!" Rouge screamed.

Startled, Dr. Eggman dropped his camera and bent over to pick it up, so when Cream swung, she barely missed him.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Cream demanded.

"Miss Cream! Don't do something you'll regret!" Rouge shouted.

"I won't regret this!"

"Killing someone is not the polite thing to do!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE POLITE THING TO DO!" Cream screamed, raising her lamp again, but not to attack Dr. Eggman. This time, she was going after the white bat...again.

By this time, Tails had floated down far enough to see what was going on. The X-Tornado had suffered heavily from the explosion that destroyed Dr. Eggman's large ship. He was starting to get that girls + machines = destruction.

As if she had a Tails radar built into her brain, Cream suddenly ceased her rampage and dropped her weapon. (Below, someone who had just come out of therapy for believing that the sky was falling got a little surprised. The lamp post didn't hit him, but it did strike the land right in front of him. The poor guy was so scared that he ran back inside and fainted in his therapist's chair.)

"Furry Heart, my love!" Cream rejoiced, throwing her hands up in the air with the biggest smile on her face.

"Again with the ridiculous nicknames?!" Tails slapped his hand onto his face.

Cream didn't hear him. Instead, she just charged straight towards him. The collision sent both the fox and rabbit spiraling towards a lake.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Rouge took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief as Cream disappeared from the picture. The pretty little rabbit scared her. Then, the fear completely settled in and she realized that Cream would have killed her for interrupting.

Rouge started to cry.

Seeing her tears, both Espio and Knuckles called out to her, then glared at each other.

"What the heck?" Knuckles said.

"Hey, I saved her once already today. And where were you?" Espio spat.

Knuckles puffed out his chest. "Trying to help her return to normal!"

"By...?"

"B-By...uh...getting Tails!"

"Uh huh..."

Knuckles became extremely frustrated and started screaming at Espio. Luckily for Rouge, she was too high above them to hear the exact words, but she did want to seek some comfort, so she went to the closest person she saw- Dr. Eggman.

Rouge clung to his round belly and sobbed loudly. "I was going to die!"

"Wah-?! Get off of me, you female!" Dr. Eggman struggled to pry her off of him. "Someone! Help me!"

But Rouge held on tightly. With this new problem, Dr. Eggman lost control over his Egg Carrier. It dove fast for the ground with Dr. Eggman screaming the entire time.

Right before it hit the ground, however, Rouge was saved by Knuckles who had somehow gotten down in time to snatch her away from the explosion. Dr. Eggman, on the other hand, was left to suffer the damage.

Rouge just continued to cry into Knuckles' chest, which made him blush a deep shade of red.

**(Amy Rose)**

"Shadow. You can let me go now." Amy said. She avoided his ruby orbs and just stared down at the mess of police cars. Someone, probably Espio, had called the police to take Dr. Eggman back to jail. A few feet away from the flashing lights were Knuckles and Rouge.

Shadow nuzzled her neck affectionately. "What if I don't want to?"

Amy shivered at the suggestive tone of his voice. "I don't care. Just let me go."

"Rose..." He breathed her name as if it was the purest thing on earth.

She could hear his heart beating faster and couldn't deny her own excitement escalading. Her face turned towards him and their mouths parted, drawing closer and closer.

BAM!

"Shadow! Where did you lock up my angel?!" Sonic demanded, his hands on both sides of the doorway between the building stairs and the roof.

Shadow's arms were empty and only the sweet scent of strawberries were left behind. Amy Rose had escaped from him. He slowly brought his arms down from the posture of holding the female and opened his eyes half-way.

It was all Sonic's fault.

"Sonic..." Shadow growled menacingly. "You IDIOT FAKER!"

It was Shadow's turn to be angry and to be honest, he was the scarier one between the two males.

"Uh... Catch you later, Shades!" Sonic said, smiling a nervous smile before dashing away to find Amy.

Shadow's hand to where his chaos emerald should have been. He closed his eyes once more and faced the moon.

"You have a lot of nerve to steal from Shadow the Hedgehog." he growled. "Amy Rose! I swear once I find you, I'll- I'll!"

He grit his teeth and opened his eyes. Why was he so obsessed with the pink hedgehog anyways? Was it because she changed personality?

_'No. It's because I finally have a chance to be worth something in her heart.'_ Shadow told himself. Since Amy had been chasing after Sonic the entire time before, Shadow hadn't stood a chance, but it was different now that Amy rejected Sonic.

"I'll kill you Faker..." Shadow growled before dashing off into the night, too.

* * *

**Well, Eggman is gone for good...maybe...Who knows if the police can keep him jailed or not!**

**And Shadow obviously likes Amy... And Amy likes Shadow back. Poor Shadow, Amy is still denying her feelings! (I don't feel bad for Sonic though. He can continue to love Amy and get rejected...and hunted by Shadow. lol)**

**So I'm sorry that Amy and Shadow's part in this chapter was kind of short, but hey, the hunt has finally begun! And Tails should be rebuilding that machine soon, too... if only Cream would give him the time...**

**Anyways, thank you for your patience and I hope you review/fave this story if you like it! And THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE!**

**Have a nice day^^**


	8. The Beginning of Another

**CHAPTER 7**

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Despite being wet and cold, Cream was happy until she saw Tails' face. The fox next to her was anything but happy. In fact, he was pretty angry.

"This has gone far enough! I'm getting you fixed Cream! You and Rouge and Amy! All of you!" Tails erupted, throwing his hands into the air as a sign of defeat. "I've got to get working on the machine. Until it's finished, I need to be alone!"

Tails stomped out of the water and started trudging towards his home and lab. For a long while, Cream stared after him. However, the tears didn't appear until after he had disappeared from her vision.

Amy's voice entered her mind. _"It's bad enough to hear Rouge crying. I don't want to hear your sadness through her mind. Gah. You two are so pitiful. Get your act together!"_

"Tails hates me!" Cream cried out loud, turning a few heads her way. She covered her mouth quickly and blushed. "Now people are staring at me like I'm a psycho." she mumbled.

_"You are a psycho...kind of."_ Amy thought.

_"Stupid, pink hedgehog!"_ Cream thought angrily.

_"Please don't fight!" _Rouge thought.

_"Hey, anyone else realize that us being able to communicate like this is a little weird?"_ Cream thought.

_"Nooo." _Amy thought sarcastically. _"It's completely normal!"_

_"Maybe Mr. Tails knows."_ Rouge wondered.

_"Of course, he knows. He's a genius after- ack!" _Cream caught herself praising Tails again.

_"You're hopeless."_ Amy snickered.

_"I don't wanna hear that from you!"_ Cream pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy said.

Cream span around, only to come face to face with Amy Rose in the flesh. The pink thief smirked down at her and chuckled.

"Amy!" Cream cried. "What are you doing here?!"

"Thought you needed a little cheering up, so I'm going to take you out shopping!"

"Really?! What are we wasting time for then? Let's go!"

**(Amy Rose)**

"I knew it was too good to be true... Amy Rose... being nice..." Cream mumbled.

"Oh, shut up! You'll trigger the alarm!" Amy hissed.

The two girls were currently in a museum for priceless stones. Everywhere you looked were glittering gems locked up safely in glass cases. For now. Cream and Amy had changed outfits into cat-bugler suits that clung to them like a second layer of skin. While Amy went around freeing the jewels, Cream caught them in a raggedy sac.

"I can't believe I'm actually helping you steal these priceless jewels..."

"Yeah, I know, me neither! Okay. I think that's all of them."

Cream blinked around and surely enough, Amy had pried open each and every display case in the entire museum.

"That was fast!" Cream shouted in surprise.

"You idiot!" Amy growled.

The museum's alarm went off loudly as its cries attracted the police's attention. A flash went off somewhere and took a picture of the thieves which made Amy even angrier.

"Sorry." Cream squeaked.

Amy glared at the young rabbit. "I'm never taking you out for shopping ever again!"

"Puh! This wasn't even shopping!"

"Just hurry up and flap those waffles!"

"Don't call my ears waffles!"

"Put your hands up!" the police burst in with their guns and lights, but the girls had already escaped with the jewels.

The chief lowered his gun and checked the camera that took the girls' picture. Unfortunately, it was an old camera and the photo was blurry and black and white. The other policemen circled the photo and they all tried to figure out who it was.

"Looks like... a hedgehog..." one said.

"And a...um... alien?" another guessed.

"Alien? Hedgehog?" the chief said. "It's got to be that pathetic blueberry and the other one that bailed him out!"

"What makes you think that, chief?" someone said.

Chief rubbed his mustache between his thumb and forefinger. "Never question the mustache!"

Chief turned around and finally revealed his face.

It was Dr. Eggman in disguise.

From a hidden space in the ceiling above, Amy's hands covered Cream's mouth as the angrily surprised rabbit tried to shout and protest.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

While Knuckles was walking Rouge home, the two saw Tails' house and an eerie laughter coming from it.

"Mr. Tails must be really happy..." Rouge commented as a fox shadow appeared in one of the windows with the hands up and mouth wide open. (Like those evil scientist laughter poses.)

"Or he just finally snapped." Knuckles mumbled.

"It is FINALLY COMPLETE!"

Rouge and Knuckles flinched as Tails' voice carried out of his house and down the street, right into their ears. Rouge clutched her ears as if the laughter was dangerous knives instead of harmless soundwaves. Knuckles pat Rouge soothingly on the back.

"Let's go check up on Tails." Knuckles said.

Rouge nodded. The two went into Tails house without knocking and went straight into the lab where they found their fox friend. Tails looked up at them and laughed gleefully.

"Knuckles! Rouge! Glad to know you're already here! One down...two to go..." Tails said.

"Um...you okay there, Tails?" Knuckles reached out with one hand towards the fidgeting fox.

"It's done! The machine to return them back to normal is DONE!" Tails laughed.

"Great!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You hear that, Rouge? We'll be getting you back to normal in no time!"

"That's-" Rouge started.

"Where's Amy and Cream?!" Tails shouted. "I need all three of them to be here!"

"...Well..." Rouge scratched her head. "In a ceiling...?"

"What?" Knuckles said. "That makes no sense."

Then the television came on and reported the news about the stolen museum.

"That would be Amy and Cream's work..." Rouge sighed.

"Man...What is up with these televisions?!" Knuckles shouted. "It's like they know...stuff."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately and will be for a long time...but hopefully, I'll get another chapter or other done before the end of this year. Enjoy^^**


	9. A Proposal

**CHAPTER 8**

**(Amy Rose)**

It had been roughly ninety minutes since Amy last saw Cream. Right now, she was in the middle of the streets in some dark neighborhood, wondering where in the world her rabbit friend could have disappeared to. Strangely, Cream's mind was not preoccupied with thoughts of Tails. But that wasn't the worst part. Cream only had one word going through her thoughts continuously: Eggface. At the moment, Amy was just glad that she wasn't the only one who was concerned. Rouge kept worrying loudly enough for the both of them.

_'If only Cream would show us a little bit of the place she's at...'_ Rouge thought sullenly. _'We can hear her thoughts, but we're as clueless as everyone else right now.'_

"Rouge, your thoughts are annoying me." Amy hissed.

Somewhere along the way, Amy had joined up with Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails. The four of them were mostly quiet, uttering Cream's name only every once in a while, hoping to hear an answer and not really expecting one.

"Was I really this dense and annoying?" Amy grumbled.

Just then, a fierce wind kicked up around them. Everyone covered their face as best as they could to keep the dirt out of their eyes and Amy started swearing. But not because she got dirty.

The moment the wind stopped, Amy brought out her hammer swung.

BANG!

The sound echoed loudly, ricocheting off of brick walls like a bullet. Then one sound rose above everything else.

"OOooWWww!" Sonic cried, clutching the part of his head that had swollen quickly. "My angel, it's me! I've come to rescue you!" With tears in his eyes, he stretched out his other hand towards Amy, smiling at her as if she was a goddess.

Without a word, Amy raised her hammer, threatening to beat him with it.

Rouge intervened.

"Miss Amy! You'll _kill_ Mr. Sonic!" Rouge cried, shutting her eyes tight as she clung to Amy's hammer.

Amy waved her weapon around, trying to shake Rouge off. "LET GOOO!"

Amy's face looked like a demon. A truly, terrifying, will-bite-your head-off-if-you-don't-be-careful demon. Her normally green eyes almost looked red.

Knuckles and Tails gulped and started backing away slowly. Sonic, however, clasped his hands together and sighed, mesmerized by Amy's apparent "beauty."

"Look how beautiful my darling is!" Sonic sighed.

Knuckles and Tails stared at their blue comrade with an 'are-you-serious' face. Just what happened to their fearless blue leader?!

At that exact moment, Amy finally managed to fling Rouge off of her hammer.

"Eep!" Rouge shrieked in terror as she spiraled into the sky.

"Rouge!" Knuckles cried as he stepped forward to catch her.

She was tumbling down from the air. He was ready to catch her. His arms were outstretched before him, longing for the soft skin the shade of milk chocolate. Her eyes were teary. His eyes concerned and determined.

Amy's eyes were large and round. She couldn't believe the swinging madly thing worked. Her hammer had left her hands in her surprise.

No worries. It had fallen a few feet away at its designated goal: Sonic's head. The blue hedgehog clutched his forehead in pain. Missing all of the action.

Tails had his eyes closed so Sonic wasn't the only one missing the action.

And then the person with the most action appeared.

Espio.

Swooping from out of nowhere, he snatched the white bat out of the sky, taking her to safety. Knuckles fell forward on his face as he completely missed his target, sliding on the concrete. He lay there for a long moment as Rouge and Espio safely descended.

"Wh-Wh!" Rouge stammered, her eyes reeling from fright. "What happened?"

Espio gently let Rouge out of his arms, but continued to hold on to her hands. Elegantly, he went down on one knee.

Everyone's eyes grew round. Knuckles quickly picked himself up off the ground and glared at Espio.

"Rouge. Will you marry me?" the chameleon proposed in the most wonderfully velvet voice anyone heard.

Tails' jaw dropped. What in the world was happening to them?

"Eh?! M-Mr. E-E-Espio?" Rouge stammered. "A m-marriage? That's too sudden!"

"Espio! How dare you propose to Rouge in her weakened stage!" Knuckles fumed, pumping his fists into the air.

Espio didn't smile nor did he frown. He simply remained emotionless, staring into Rouge's eyes as if he was trying to hypnotize her into saying yes. Rouge was flustered. She didn't know what to do or say. The two remained deaf to Knuckles' protests.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

'I just got proposed to! A proposal! A proposal! Gah! What do I do? What do I say? OMG, his face is getting closer. Is he going to kiss me? Wait. I'm not ready for this! !'

Rouge shut her eyes as the chameleon got closer, his lips only a breath apart from hers.

"STOP!"

Knuckles suddenly leaped in between them so that Espio's kiss landed on Knuckles' cheek instead. Knuckles held his kissed cheek as if it was lit on fire.

"Argh! Why did you kiss me for?!"

"You're the one who got in my way." Espio stated, wiping his mouth.

Knuckles had his arms around Rouge protectively and was growling at Espio who just stared back with annoyed eyes. It was showdown between the two males and a small part of Rouge felt victorious. Shocked, she blinked and whipped her head in Amy's directions. Amy looked shocked, too.

'Amy. Did I just...?' Rouge thought.

However, Amy's mind had shut down and would not respond. Instead, Cream answered.

'I wonder where Eggman is.'

Rouge's attention was forced back onto the situation at hand as Knuckles and Espio started shoving at each other. It was a show of strength. Their eyes unmoving.

"I saw her first." Espio said.

"Lies!" Knuckles growled.

"No. It's true. I was there the day she was born." he replied.

Rouge's face paled. How old exactly _was_ Espio? He was there on the day of her birth? Why? And how?! What?!

Knuckles' face paled, too.

"Espio. How old are you?"

"Classified."

Knuckles' face returned to anger.

"Why?!"

"Classified."

"Grrr."

Espio raised one eyebrow. "Rawr."

"M-Mr. Espio." Espio turned to Rouge's voice. "I'm very flattered that you want to marry me, but I-"

Rouge had no time to finish. Esipo had kissed her again, but this time, he picked her up bridal style at the same time.

"I'm not going to take a no without good reason."

"Wha-?" Rouge's face turned bright red.

Swiftly, Espio kidnapped Rouge, jumping up onto a roof and then another as he took her away from everyone.

Knuckles chucked a stone at him, but of course, they were already too far away. Frustrated, he kicked the ground and swore.

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

*currently too busy looking for Dr. Eggman to let the story focus on her even for a little while.*

* * *

**Another chapter! Hooray! Sorry it took me so long. Again, I am very busy now with school and all. Sorry! .'**

**Enjoy and REVIEW please! It always makes me happy when peoples review! It lets me know that someone is actually reading this story. haha**


	10. The Change of Hands

**Chapter 9**

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Rouge had decided to count down from ten to calm herself. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. How did she know? Because she had already counted down seven hundred times. Yes, she had even counted the number of times she counted down. She had also counted the number of times she counted the number of times she counted down. (Confusing yet?) Nothing was working.

Timidly, she glanced over at Espio. The pink chameleon was busy sharpening his ninja stars. He kept murmuring darkly about revenge on a certain red echidna. Rouge sympathized for Knuckles. Hopefully, Knuckles would save her quickly. Or maybe it was better if he stayed away.

Then she blinked in astonishment as she realized she had no clue where she was right now. She could almost imagine Amy yelling at her...oh...never mind. Amy _was_ yelling at her. Mentally, of course.

'How could you let yourself get snatched away like that?!' Amy screamed in Rouge's mind. 'I mean really! It's bad enough to have one idiot lost somewhere, but to have two? And you could have known! Why the heck did you faint for?!'

'B-but but! I couldn't help it!' Rouge whimpered.

'Argh! Am I did only sensible one around here?'

'...'

'...'

'Amy?'

'What?'

'I'm scared.'

'YOU SHOULD BE!'

Rouge squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her ears, dragging them down and pressing them against her head. Her body shifted into the form of a ball and that was what she looked like when Espio glanced back to check on her.

"Rouge?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer. Espio waited for a few more moments before sighing and plopping down on the bed beside Rouge. Casually, he slung an arm over her, drawing her closer to him. They stayed like that for a long time, cozy and content. Rouge relaxed her stiff body and even snuggled up to Espio. For a while, the two were in peace.

"What should I do? My bride is such a child." Espio sighed.

Rouge sprang out of his arms. "B-Bride?!"

"Yes. Bride. B-r-i-d-e. Bride."

"Who?!"

"You."

"I-I-"

"You are my bride." Espio said slowly, a frown playing on his lips. He was getting more and more concerned about Rouge's temporary mental illness. At least, he kept telling himself it was temporary.

"But I- Didn't I refuse you?"

"Yes," Espio said very slowly," but I refused your refusal."

'What the heck!' Amy shouted in Rouge's mind. 'Where is he?! I'll teach him some good sense!'

"M-Mr. Espio-o. I'm s-s-sorry. But I really can't m-marry you..."

'That stupid chameleon! Refuses a refusal! The nerve of him!' Amy grumbled.

"Why can't we get married?" Espio's voice was getting louder. "What is getting in the way between us?! It's that stupid, red puppy of yours isn't it!"

'Hahaha! He called Knuckles a _puppy!_" Amy laughed.

"That's rude, Miss Amy!" Rouge gasped.

Espio blinked. "Uh. Rouge?" (Remember, Espio doesn't hear Amy.)

'Rude? I'm not the one who called Knuckles a puppy! If you're going to call someone rude, call your fiancée that!" Amy said.

"H-He's not my fiancée!" Rouge blushed.

'Yeah. Try and explain that to _him._' Amy grumbled. 'It sounds like to me that you don't have a choice but to marry him.'

"Why are you so mean?" Rouge moaned. Tears had gathered in her eyes like morning dew.

Espio stared incredulously as his love continued to speak to "Amy." He had no idea what to make of this new problem, but if he had to start somewhere, it would be with Amy Rose. Perhaps the two Amys were the same Amy.

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream blinked as a shadowy figure separated itself from a brick wall to stand before her. She glared rudely at her new obstacle, disappointed that it wasn't Eggface.

"What is it, Shadow?" she grumbled.

Shadow didn't even slightly acknowledge her. With his deep, wine eyes washed with concentration and his neutral frown creasing his face, the male hedgehog stood completely still, tasting the air with his nose and pinpointing only one specific thing in the entire universe. He seemed to be looking for something. _Or someone._ Cream's ears perked up a little at the new thought and decided to test it out.

"Shadow?" Cream called again, but this time, she spoke loudly and more pleasantly. "Are you looking for Amy by any chance?"

Shadow visibly tensed as his attention was finally focused on the petite rabbit.

"Cream." He said, then frowned.

The rabbit smirked as she watched the hedgehog's flitting gaze, confirming her suspicions.

"You know," Cream grinned, "I could help you find her."

Shadow sneered a little. "I don't need your help."

"Maybe not. However, I can even tell you her most private thoughts."

Shadow shot her a glare of disbelief. Cream wasn't fooled. She had succeeded in catching his attention. Shadow's eyes were lit with curiosity like a kitten and its first yarn ball.

"Does this have something to do with the switch of personalities?" Shadow asked.

Cream just grinned widely with excitement. "Interested?"

"Maybe." Shadow said dismissively.

"Of course there is something I want in return."

"Hmph."

"You've got to help me find Eggsplat."

"Hm."

"You can't ask me why?"

"Why?"

Cream threw Shadow a dirty look. He threw one back.

Sighing, Shadow adverted his gaze. "Deal."

Cream immediately cheered up. "Good. Let's go find Eggfart."

**(Amy Rose)**

Tails and Knuckles stared brazenly at Amy as her face flipped from one emotion to another. The two males weren't stupid. They had figured out that Amy was having some intense conversation with one of the missing girls and since Cream was apparently tuned out at the moment, that only left Rouge. Knuckles desperately wanted to shake Rouge's location out of Amy, but was too scared to try. His confidence didn't get a boost when Amy suddenly froze and all the color drained out of her.

Tails frowned. "Amy? Are you okay?"

"Amy? What is it? What happened to Rouge?!" Knuckles cried, covering his eyes.

Amy growled. "It's Cream."

"Cream?" Tails' ears perked up. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Amy whipped out her hammer. "Not anymore."

Tails and Knuckles exchanged looks. This didn't sound good at all.

Then, just as quickly as Amy got furious, she became embarrassed. Her entire body was almost as red as Knuckles.

"Quick!" Amy span around to face the two males. "Distract me. Talk about something stupid." When they remained silent, she turned her weapon on them. "NOW!"

"Gah!" Tails ducked as a wild hammer flew at him, missed, and smashed into the large trashcan behind him. "Watch it! You could've killed me!"

Knuckles was less lucky. A hammer whammed into his abdomen and knocked the air out of his lungs. His back struck a brick wall, creating a large indention into the building. He hung there for a few moments before dropping to the ground, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Amy whipped out a third hammer and aimed it at the poor echidna when she was tackled to the ground. It was Sonic, back from his previous unconscious state.

"Sweet, I'm jealous! Don't go using your hammer on anyone else but me!" Sonic pleaded into Amy's strawberry quills. "Only me! I beg of you!"

His arms were securely wrapped around Amy's waist and with his weight, he had her pinned underneath him. Her arms were above her head, still clutching her hammer. She blushed madly at the awkward position Sonic had put her in

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" She protested. "Let go! Sonic! Gah! Stop that!"

'Oh, how scandalous.' Cream's voice entered Amy's mind. 'Should I tell Shadow about this? I wonder...'

'Don't you dare!' Amy growled mentally. She could see Shadow's handsome, emotionless face from Cream's mind. Despite the situation, her heart fluttered happily. Then she scolded herself for allowing such silly emotions break her concentration.

'I think I will tell him...' Cream giggled.

Amy's eyes widened. ' No! Don't do it!' But it was too late. From Cream's mind, Amy could see Cream tell Shadow a twisted version of her current situation. She saw Shadow's eyes darken in rage and then cool into a frozen, emotionless state. He was angry. At her. This couldn't be happening.

Amy's eyes shut as she screamed, "NOOO!" Her arms came flying down with the hammer onto Sonic's face. She leaped out of the blue hedgehog's lock and stood on his back as she panted. Not from exhaustion. But from embarrassment. And fury. Cream was going to die.

* * *

**Somehow, Cream has turned just a little evil. Is it for Tails or for herself?**

**And poor Rouge! I feel bad for her but I am so excited to see how she gets out of this one...or doesn't. haha**

**I'm sorry that this is labeled a shadamy and there hasn't been much interaction between the two, but all will come together. I promise. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES SO FAR! I'M SO HAPPY PPL ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS! XD THANK YOU!**


	11. Cream? Cream! Cream!

**CHAPTER 10**

**(Amy Rose)**

Amy chewed on Sonic's quill tips furiously. She was beyond reasoning with. No matter what Tails and Knuckles had said, Amy refused to forgive Cream. The rabbit had pushed her last button and a price had to be paid. She didn't forgive Sonic either. Which was part of the reason why she was currently ruining his quills. Not that Sonic minded, of course. Somehow, he had distorted the reality around Amy once more so that it appeared to him that she was actually grooming him lovingly. And he sighed in contentment. Bliss.

It just made Amy even more frustrated.

"Wait until I get a hold of that no good, sandwoody, backstabbing hare!" Amy muttered, tying tiny knots into Sonic's fur. "She has no idea what kind of enemy she just made."

As Amy continued to mutter and grumble to herself, Sonic continued to fawn over Amy's "gentle" nature.

Tails stood somewhere in the background, staring with a cross between disgust and fascination at the two hedgehogs. First of all, he found it horribly inappropriate of Sonic for suddenly falling in love with Amy, whom he had constantly pushed away in the past. After all, it was Amy who had switched personalities with Rouge, not Sonic.

The gang continued on rather at a fast pace down the unusually dark streets of Station Square. The sky was smoky and it leaked down in between homes and buildings to curl up on the roads, hampering everyone's vision. A storm was charging up. Tails looked up worriedly, wondering if Cream was ok.

Then suddenly, a shadowed, round figure bustled past the gang, not noticing them, and seemed to be running towards the center of Station Square.

"Was that-?" Tails started.

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy growled softly, like a lioness stalking her prey. Amy threw Sonic aside and made to follow the evil doctor.

"Amy!" Sonic cried. "Where are you going, my sweet? Angel!"

"Shut up, Sonic! I'm going after Eggman!" she hissed. "Wherever that baboon is, I'm sure Cream would appear." Then she cracked her knuckles and glowered at the bobbing figure up ahead. "I've got things to settle."

Sonic clutched his heart and fell backwards with hearts in his eyes. "Amy's determined face is just so BEAUTIFUL!" he squealed to himself.

Tails couldn't help but wonder if it was Sonic who had actually turned into Amy. He was certainly starting to become more like a squealing fangirl. What has his independent, older brother become?

Shaking his head, he ran after Amy, hoping to see Cream himself.

Knuckles, on the other hand, stayed behind and helped Sonic regain his sanity. After that was over, the two started running to Tails and Amy when Knuckles suddenly stopped. Sonic paused to look back at Knuckles for a brief moment before deciding that Amy was more important and running to her again.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Espio's hands held Rouge's like a pair of handcuffs, limiting her ability to move. People on the streets cast them odd looks and sometimes they asked to take a picture with them. It wasn't because people never saw a mobian couple out in public before. No. The real reason was much worse.

To avoid catching unwanted male attention, Espio had forced Rouge into a large, sumo suit.

So...basically, Rouge was walking around outside, looking like a fat man.

"Mr. Espio?" Rouge stared questioningly at the pink chameleon with large, sapphire eyes.

"Hm?" He didn't look back in fear of succumbing to the power of her puppy eyes.

"Do I _really_ have to wear this?" Rouge whined a little. "It's uncomfortable."

"Yes, you really have to wear it." he replied.

Rouge grabbed hold of Espio's arm and hugged it, trying to slow him down. "I don't wanna walk around like this anymore."

Espio blushed and coughed to hide it. "You can take it off when we get to a less populated area."

Rouge huffed in exasperation. "But Mr. Espiooo."

"Rouge, I think your mental condition is worsening. Stop acting so cute!" Espio's face was cherry red now.

Then an all too familiar sound reached the couple's ears.

"ESPIO!"

Espio turned around, his eyes widening in a disbelieving way. A red blur headed straight for him. Espio flinched, but then regained his composure in time to throw some ninja stars. However, Knuckles dodged them and continued like a stampede of rhinoceros, gaining speed. Espio's hands fumbled to his nunchucks and whipped them out just as Knuckles came up. The males' heads collided as Knuckles attacked with a headbutt and Espio's hands let go of his weapons. The weapon flew up and onto Rouge's head with a dull thud.

Two pair of eyes turned to the white bat and winced.

"Are you ok, my love?" Espio called.

"Your love?" Knuckles scoffed. "She's my sweetheart!"

"My fiancée!" Espio smirked.

"No! She's my baby!"

Rouge rubbed her pounding temples and moaned. "Did Mr. Knuckles just claim to be my _father_?"

Espio cast a side glance towards Knuckles and smirked. "You idiot."

Knuckles blushed bright red. "S-Shut up! I didn't mean it like that!"

Then, a loud boom shook the ground and rumbled the buildings around them.

Rouge turned towards the source of the sound and cried out to Amy. Quickly, she got up and ran to the pink hedgehog's aid. Knuckles and Espio glanced at each other, came to a mutual understanding, and went after Rouge.

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream and Shadow stood side by side staring at Dr. Eggman's latest invention: The Eggbeater 3000. It was large and odd-looking just like all of his other inventions. It sat right in the middle of Station Square's center with Dr. Eggman on top of it with a large remote. As usual, the civilians fled and the heroes joined together to bring justice and peace.

"Hey, Eggbutt!" Cream shouted. "What's with the police cosplay?!"

"Silence, you fool!" Dr. Eggman replied. "It's all part of my master plan! Muhahahaha! You will never defeat me!"

Sonic stepped up beside Cream and scoffed. "Watch me, my delicious strawberry tart, I'll beat this thing down within seconds!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

Shadow glared at Sonic before glancing quickly at Amy and then facing forward again, leaving Amy wondering if Shadow's movements were a figment of her imaginations.

"Ah, Sonic. You underestimate the power of Nature!" Dr. Eggman cackled. "Behold! Crumble to your dooms!"

Dr. Eggman pushed some buttons on the remote and the machine whirred to life, aiming straight at Amy Rose. The moment everyone realized that Amy was the one in danger, Sonic went ahead to attack and Shadow moved to defend Amy. Every action was too late. In a flash of green, Amy Rose was altered once more, but she was not the only one.

"Amy!" Sonic and Shadow screamed.

For Amy, it was just like falling into an ocean of fireworks. When the lights disappeared, reality returned to her like a long lost puppy and she embraced it. However, she quickly realized her mistake. Sonic was staring at her even more intensely, which had seemed impossible just moments before.

"What?" Amy asked a bit roughly.

Hearing her voice, Sonic blushed. "A-Amy. You...look...so..."

Sonic never finished his sentence. The emotions took over and he pounced and immediately started licking her cheeks. Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sonic! Down dog! Get off of me!" Amy protested.

Sonic didn't seem to hear her. Instead, Shadow had to drag the blue hedgehog off and throw him to the side and when that failed, he tied Sonic up to a street lamp with heavy chains.

"Nooo!" Sonic cried. "Shadow! Let me go!"

Shadow ignored Sonic and just calmly turned around, picked up Amy, and disappeared in a flash of red light. Sonic continued to struggle, but less wildly than before.

A few feet away, Tails wondered about Dr. Eggman's attack and its effects. Amy didn't seem to be hurt physically, but Tails didn't really get a good look at her before Shadow stole her away. Glancing at Sonic and sighing at the sight, Tails turned towards Cream and called to her. That was when a storm of worry crashed in.

"Cream?" Tails shouted. "Cream! What's wrong?!"

Cream was hunched over and pulling at her long ears as if they unwanted weeds in a rose garden. Her eyes were glazed over with pain and darkness. Suddenly, Tails didn't think that this was Cream at all. Certainly, the once sweet and kind rabbit was gone.

Then, Cream threw back her head and laughed at the sky as it started to rain.

* * *

**Woah. What in the world did Eggface do now? XD**

**This story is getting crazier and crazier- even I almost can't believe the complete chaos of the plot. haha. Almost.**

**To everyone that was waiting patiently for this chapter, THANK YOU! I'm glad I can at least bring a small joy to someone on this Earth. Again, Thank You for liking my story! I 3 YOU!**


	12. The Nightmares and Dream Come Trues

_**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry that I take such as long time updating new chapters and such! I'm working on trying to write/type faster and better. Haha. I struggle with doing both at the same time. X.X**_

_**Two things that I am changing about the story:**_

_**1. It will no longer be labeled with Shadow and Amy since (obviously) the story involves Rouge and Cream and many others just as much as Shadow and Amy. **_

_**2. The rating will be T just in case. I just feel like this story would be better suited as T.**_

_**Thank you, enjoy~!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream couldn't stop giggling. Everything was so overwhelming! Tears streamed down her face and she let them wash over her. (Have you ever been so overwhelmed that you just start laughing and can't seem to do anything but laugh and cry at the same time? This was what Cream was going through.) She knew that it was completely ridiculous to laugh at this time, but she really couldn't help it! she didn't know what to do! The mixture of Amy's personalities colliding with her natural one and the different voices in her head was too much for the young rabbit. Her body and soul was tired. What could she do, but laugh and cry at this time? So that's what she did- she laughed and cried.

"Cream? Don't cry, Cream. What's wrong?" Tails' gentle voice and coaxing arms tried to soothe her confusion. It helped her to some extent, but her head still hurt.

"T-Tails." she finally stuttered out.

"Yes?" he asked, eager to help out his female friend.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Yes? Yes?!"

"I am hungry." Cream finally said slowly. "I want chicken."

Tails gave her an odd look, but didn't question it.

-At Susie's Cafe-

"Mm! This is delicious!" Cream cooed over her chicken sandwich.

Tails sat across from her and looked out of the window and at the rainy scenery. He glanced back at the overjoyed rabbit and sighed silently. Her tears earlier were definitely not because of some craving for chicken. There was something wrong with Cream. Tails couldn't tell whether Eggman's machine had affected her in some way or whether it was from his own machine previously restored. He did know from his limited knowledge about Amy that the young rabbit in front of him was neither the pink hedgehog or his beloved Cream. Just who was this female?

"Are you really Cream?" Tails finally asked her.

"Of course I am!" Cream smiled angelically at him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Tails looked away.

Perhaps he had been wrong? But he still couldn't shake off this feeling that this was not the same Cream. Well, certainly, Cream supposedly had Amy's personality right now and was obviously not the Cream he had grown to know and love. Wait. Did he just think about loving Cream? No. Impossible. He was a child. She was a child. Right? Right?

'Oh Sonic,' Tails thought, 'I wish you weren't so obsessed with Amy right now. I really need your advice!' Then he scolded himself for even wanting Sonic's advice. With Sonic's current state, Tails doubted whether his 'older brother' was useful to anyone but Amy right now (and even that was debatable).

Watching Cream munch away at her chicken, an ironic thought brought on a small chuckle from the fox.

Cream looked up from her meal and stared questioningly at him.

"Oh. It's just that." He giggled a little. "I had initially built the machine that switched your personalities to figure out what a chicken thinks about." He laughed louder this time. "And you're eating a chicken now!" He kept laughing.

Tails quickly stopped laughing when he realized that that wasn't even funny. Blushing, she scratched his head.

"That wasn't even funny, was it." Tails mumbled. "Sorry."

Cream tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly.

Tails' heart quickened and his hand flew to his chest in shocked wonder. Had this always happened when she smiled?

Cream giggled as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Cream?"

She stopped giggling and looked up at Tails again with her angelic smile.

"Yes, Tails?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me today?" Tails cleared his throat and looked away with another embarrassed blush.

Cream let out a soft sigh. "It's raining outside, Tails."

"I know...I'm...sorry."

Cream smiled a wide smile and stood to leave, catching Tails' hand in hers. "Let's go, then!"

Tails just stared wide-eyed at their entwined hands as Cream led them out into the rain.

The waitress watched them leave and smiled to herself. "It's so good to be young."

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Even though they had run as fast as they could the moment they heard the explosion, they were a bit too late. When they arrived at the 'battle scene,' the only one around to explain what happened was Sonic, who was protesting and struggling against the chains tying him to the street lamp.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. "Hey! What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Amy!" Sonic panted. "I've got to find Amy!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But tell us what happened first!"

Knuckles smashed the chains and set Sonic free. Without a "thank you" or an explanation, Sonic sped away, knocking Espio and Knuckles out of the way in his hurry. That was when the males' eyes went as wild as Sonic's.

The two started screaming for Amy and left Rouge alone, following closely behind Sonic.

Rouge blinked and sniffed the air.

It was faint, but Amy's scent was invading the world and was already polluted in the area she now stood. Strawberry and something else- a tangerine? Hot sauce? Rouge couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever it was, it was unusual and she had a feeling that it was the cause of the males' craziness. Could it have something to do with the explosion earlier?

She tried to concentrate on Amy's thoughts, but when her mind was strangely silently, she panicked. She had gotten used to the other girls' thoughts. How could their presence have left so suddenly?

She closed her eyes and thought harder, this time on Cream.

A faint voice entered her mind. A word.

Chicken!

'Wha?' Rouge thought. 'What was going on?'

She shook some of the rain off of her fur and looked around. She was the only one outside and the only living thing she could see. The loneliness consumed her and she worried. Flapping her wings against the singing storm, Rouge flew off to seek answers to her questions.

**(Amy Rose)**

"Um, Shadow." Amy said slowly. "I know I've asked you a million times already, but..." She gestured around the dark mansion walls. "Why did you bring me here?"

Shadow stared at her.

"Still no answer?" she sighed.

She took an expensive-looking mirror from the desk beside her and tossed it around, playing with it in boredom. It was obvious that they were in Rouge and Shadow's home. Every room, wall, and ceiling was decorated with silk, jewelry, drapery, mirrors, and anything else that added to the gloomy majesty of the mansion. If Amy had her normal personality, she would have died from the lack of bright colors, but currently, she enjoyed the decorations. They fit the godly, black and red hedgehog in front of her.

Amy leaned back on a throne-looking chair as Shadow continued his silence by the large window on the other side of the room.

Each time the mirror went up into the air, Amy caught a glimpse of Shadow in its reflection- from his gleaming fur, still a bit wet from being in the rain, to his molten, red eyes that stared at her with unmistakable desire. She marveled at those eyes.

"Stop it." Shadow whispered in an almost pained way.

Amy let the mirror clatter to the ground.

"Stop what?" she asked when he continued to stare at her with a grimace.

He sighed. "I guess you can't control it."

"Control what?" She became annoyed.

"Nothing."

Her annoyance turned into frustration and she pouted.

Shadow growled.

"Stop." he ordered again.

"I'll stop when you tell me what exactly I'm supposed to stop doing!" she hissed.

"Your scent." Shadow grumbled.

"Are you telling me I stink?" Amy huffed. "I'm sorry I smell!"

Thunder rolled outside and Shadow growled.

"They found us." he growled.

"Who? We were hiding?" Amy stared at him wide-eyed. She approached the window he was looking out of to see for herself when he didn't answer. Approaching the black iron gate surrounding the mansion was a horde of males calling out her name. "OMG! Zombies!"

Shadow gasped and snapped his attention back to her. "Don't speak woman!"

"What! What's wrong with you, Shadow?!" Amy shouted. "And why is the mansion going under a zombie invasion?!"

Shadow groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Amy!"

The door to the room flung open and a panting Sonic stood with a mad look in his eyes. Even from where Amy stood, she could see the drool pooling out of his mouth. Another sound alerted her to Espio who stared at her with the same crazy eyes from the ceiling corner. Another sound of thunder shook the walls. Lightning lit the room for a nightmarish moment before blacking everything out.

"Amy." Shadow panted right behind her.

Amy slowly turned around to see Shadow's eyes glazed with the same craziness as everyone else's. Suddenly, his once shiny fur was not ragged and messy.

"Shadow?" she squeaked.

All three males spoke. "Amy, we...want..."

"Eek!" Amy screamed in terror. "I only have one brain! Don't eat it! AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh hh!"

Screaming, she shoved Sonic out of the way and fled down the halls. Without a moment of hesitation, they fled after her.

* * *

**Poor Amy! haha! She's experiencing a zombie apocalypse! And they are all male! Which isn't really that surprising if you have played zombie games and/or seen movies or shows with zombies in them. There are more male than female zombies! Especially if they are attacking.**

**(I've been playing zombie games everyday last week so...lol)**

**To the readers who have figured out what Eggman's machine did, please do not ruin it for the others who haven't.**

**And Tails and Cream are now starting their path on fluffiness! I can't wait!**

**Since I haven't really updated even though I am currently on break, I'm really sorry. But I've been obssessed with Inuyasha fanfiction. So much that I might write one myself one day. lol. But I can't decide between SesshomaruxKagome and SesshomaruxRin right now. Decisions decisions...**

**And I would actually like to thank MewShiny, Gloomy Shadows, ballandcup, Amy roxs1, ShadowsAngel1, TwilighttheWolf, and Myestica for reading my story so far and reviewing! I love you guys!**

**BTW:**

**ballandcup, I realize that yes, Cream has been significantly getting creepier every chapter. There is a reason for it...and if you haven't realized it yet, then I assure you that you will know by the end of the story...lol **

**Gloomy Shadows, thank you for reading so many of my stories! I really appreciate it! And your reviews always give me the strength to continue writing! Thank you, again!**

**...and now it is almost midnight. Gotta go! I hope to reply to more people next time so please keep reviewing!**

**THANK YOU!**


	13. Zombies!

**In case you don't know, I discontinued my other "in-progress" stories.**

**However!**

**I will not be discontinuing this story. Despite my busy busy life, I ****will**** finish this story! So please continue to look forward to my updates! (Yes, it will take awhile…but I'm trying. Please understand that I really am trying to squeeze this story into my already full schedule. Being an IB student sucks in some ways like that…)**

**REPLIES:**

**xXSolarShadowXx= Yes, this is still a shadamy. (Sorry sonamy fans.) And thank you for your encouragement! It lifted my spirits to read your comment! :D**

**Gloomy Shadows= As always, your comments give me hope that I am doing fine with this story so far. Thank you!**

**TailsLovesCream= Thanks for your compliment!^^ I'm so happy to know I am people making others happy. It's funny, sometimes I read this story myself to get myself smiling. (This story and other humor/romances of course. Lol)**

**BlackPetals23= LOL! Nice to hear that people actually laugh when they read this story!**

**Pureflowersand2684= the answer is nothing. There is nothing you can't love about sesshoumaruxrin. **

**Myestica= lol. I'm not sure Amy understands your jealousy. (Amy: We can trade places! I'd like to keep my brains for a few more years, thank you very much!)**

* * *

**(Amy Rose)**

Thunder rolled around in the sky outside, rattling the windows of Rouge's mansion every now and then, and the silver bullets of rain clattered down onto the roof and broke into the chimneys, extinguishing any hope for light except for the rare flash of lightning that lit up the dark halls, blaring like a pair of headlights before the crash. The trembling walls seemed to be in sync with her heart, outright screaming for her to run. Run and don't EVER look back. Amy couldn't look back even if she wanted to anyways! Everything was dark. And better that way, too! All the lightning flashes did was highlight the ravenous eyes of her predators, the… should she say it?... ZOMBIES!

In shock and in panic. That was what Amy was right now.

Vaguely, she wondered if she will be scarred for life by her current tragedy…

SLAM!

Amy rubbed her tender her head in pain. "Oww…" she moaned.

That was the fourth wall she ran into, dang it! She glared heatedly at the wall. However, upon a closer inspection, she realized that this wall was _breathing_. Walls don't breathe. Oh my gah…

Her naturally wide eyes grew to an impressive size.

Right in front of her was Knuckles the Echidna, blood-hot red fur and all, grinning at her like she was a rare piece of chocolate, gift wrapped with his name on it. Did he grow taller since the last time she saw him? Was he always this big?! The moment Knuckles' broad hands encircled her, dragging her towards him, she had a moment of insanity in which she thought 'Hey, this isn't so bad.' Dang it! What was wrong with her?! More importantly, what was wrong with him?!

"Hey, Knuckles…" Amy laughed nervously. "Did you suddenly hit another growth spurt or something 'cause I swear you're taller now." Knuckles crushed her body to his. "And you're stronger, too! What do you know… haha…ha…. OMG! A distraction!" (thx, Kira XD)

Knuckles let Amy go to spin around and see what she had pointed to. At the same time, Amy brought out her hammer and slammed it into the back of his head.

"K.O!" Amy shouted with mad glee, lifting her arms in triumph.

The hallway seemed to purr as a chorus of deep rumbles sounded throughout the mansion, vibrating against the walls. Amy silently cursed herself for giving away her position. Quickly, she ran into the first room she saw and locked the door behind her. This room was just as dark and beautifully gothic as the rest of the mansion with dried roses hung down on the walls. Curious, Amy walked over to one and saw a small card taped below the dead bouquet.

'September 11. Saw these flowers and thought of you. Stay happy, my love. –Knuckles'

There was a similar card under each bouquet, making about 31 in total. They were all dated with September and had Knuckles' signature on it. Guess he and Rouge were secretly dating for a month before. Sick. This room was making Amy's head spin. She couldn't stand the fluffiness of Knuckles' messages. It was so…. Girly. She shuddered. How was this Knuckles the same Knuckles passed out in the hallway?

"If you're not into the sweet type, why don't you try me? I'm spicy!"

That voice. No. It couldn't be. But she had to make sure.

Amy peeked over her shoulder and confirmed her suspicions. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Not you, too!" Amy slapped a hand over her face.

Silver the Hedgehog was leaning against the door that Amy had locked a few minutes ago. He smiled broadly as if he had won a national tournament all by himself.

"So is that a yes?"

"No!"

"As in a yes?"

Amy stared at him with an "are-you-kidding-me" look. "No means no!"

"You just said no twice, so it's a yes!"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"So it _is_ a yes!"

Amy was about to kill him. Zombie or not. She raised her hammer over her head to do so when yet another zombie crashed through the ceiling.

"My sweet, strawberry angel! I missed you!"

No hesitation. The hammer immediately locked on to a new target and attacked.

Sonic was unfazed! He rushed at Amy, wrapping her up into his arms and pushing her down onto a conveniently place sofa. Amy squirmed but it was no use. The new, zombie Sonic was more resistant to her attacks. Curses! Curses! Curses!

Sonic gazed into her clearly infuriated emeralds with his unfocused, bloodshot eyes. There was a bit of drool on his lips and he openly panted in heated breaths. His body trembled with excitement. He, too, looked at her as if she was a rare piece of chocolate, gift wrapped with his name on it.

He was going to eat her.

Desperately, Amy tried in vain to get Sonic off of her. She bit and scratched but he remained stone still, letting his eyes roam over her. Now blind with fear for her brain, she bit him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she made a mental note to herself: Sonic tastes like blueberries.

The bite must have triggered something in Sonic for in return, he bit her. However, his bite was more of a deep kiss upon her shoulder. His red tongue brushing against her pink fur.

"Someone help me!" Amy screamed.

It didn't matter if it was another zombie anymore. She just needed to get away from Sonic. His drool was coating her whole right shoulder now. It was horrible in every sense!

She closed her eyes in despair and was about to let go of her last flake of hope when Sonic's weight disappeared. With no clue why or care to know, Amy bolted off the couch and ran for the closest door. Her hand was on the brass doorknob when someone threw her over his shoulder.

"You're mine." He hissed into her ear.

"No! Not Espio! Anyone but Espio!" Amy screamed in terror.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he said, agitated enough to temporarily put aside his hunger.

"You're the one who refuses refusals!" Amy screamed in his ear.

"Wha-!"

Amy struggled, managed to kick him in between the legs, and finally freed herself from the zombies once more.

One hallway after another. Each one scarier than the one before. Perhaps it was her hysteria rising but was she running down the same hallways? She hoped not. But really. They all looked the same. Like an endless cave of black ink.

With her clothes clinging desperately around her, it looked as if she had just gone through a tornado without getting scratched. In all the panic, Amy's hair had lost some of its earlier messy curls and now haloed her flushed face in wavy, blossoming petals. If she could care enough to fix her appearance at the moment, she would have been devastated to find herself in this tragic look.

'Ok, Amy. No more panicking. You've got to think! You're not getting anywhere!' Amy growled softly. 'Well that's because all the halls look the freakin' same! I swear, if I somehow live though this, Rouge is going to pay! It's as if she purposefully designed her house knowing I will be in this situation one day!'

Too busy cursing the Rouge and her house, Amy didn't realize that she had moved from speaking in her mind to actually speaking out loud. Fortunately, the feral sounds of happy zombies brought her back. Unfortunately, she now had an army of crazed males surrounding her. Literally! They crawled around on the ceiling and filled every space available. And they were advancing! Closing in to her personal space as the seconds ticked off on a clock on the wall.

Fear swallowed anger.

"Amy…" they panted.

"No!" she squeaked.

"Amy, we…" they rumbled.

"No! Not my brain!" Amy squealed, cradling her head. And in a brilliant flash of light, she called for the only zombie she knew that could possibly fight his zombie urges.

"SHADOW! HELP!"

And just like that, Amy Rose was no longer about to be devoured by zombies in the middle of Rouge's enormous mansion. Instead, she was (somewhat) safely in the arms of a trusted (?) hedgehog. He was carrying her princess-style through the storm- his sturdy arms embracing her gently, black and red quills streaming behind his handsome face, but importantly, his molten ruby eyes raking over her form in a silent question: Are you alright?

Her own, worn out green-glass eyes answered back:

I am now.

* * *

**And Amy's was the only one for this chapter… but it was a zombie invasion! I couldn't include a fluffy scene of Tails and Cream in the same chapter with this! It would be odd and weird (for me if not for anyone else). It will go back to the three POV in the next chapter. Until then…**

**READ & REVIEW! Lend me your strength!**


	14. Fainting: Cream hates it

**So…this chapter is probably shorter than some of my others….but in trying to be faster at uploading more chapters, my chapters have shortened in length. Better or worse? Please share your thoughts on this matter.**

**BlackPetals23: I'm sure you're not the only one who forgot the story so far…I'm sorry. It's because I take too long posting chapters. **

**Gloomy Shadows: As always, your review lifts my spirits! (Not that no one else's does.)**

**I love all the reviews I get and so I love everyone who reviews! KEEP AT IT! Reviews = My strength! Keep reviewing PLEASE!**

**And…..enjoy~^^**

* * *

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Rouge's wings took her far and high. High above the stormy clouds and into a golden realm of floating cotton. This sunlit room above the earth was a bit of heaven that most people never get to enjoy. A feeling of inner peace entered her heart and she let out a contented sigh. This was the most wonderful place to be in the world. She was certain of it!

But then a large shadow loomed over her.

Frightened, her head snapped up to see a floating ship sail over her. It was large, gloomily grey and armed with every weapon known to mankind. Loaming around lazily, the ship, like a predator of the jungles, seemed to wait patiently for the opportune moment to strike and create chaos on the unsuspecting city below. The monstrous beast starkly stood out as the only darkness in the bright world. It had Dr. Eggman's name all over it…

Really. Dr. Eggman had taken the extra time to paint his name in red over and over again all across the metal coverings of the ship. Unfortunately, he must have had a moment of lost identity for several of the names were misspelled.

Dr. Eggman…..Dr. Eggman…..Dr. Eggnam!... !...Egg(splat)

Rouge stared at the unfinished name with the big splash of paint where the "man" part was supposed to go. Odd. Perhaps Dr. Eggman finally went crazy. Or insane.

With the peace ruined, Rouge was about to simply turn away and go somewhere else when she remembered Amy's scent invading the world below. And how had left her….and Knuckles. Knuckles had left her.

Immediately, Rouge blushed. Since when did she stop referring to Knuckles as ? Odd.

Everything was odd. Everything was wrong.

Not for the first time, Rouge was once again lost in the idea that she was not who she was supposed to be. As if there were things missing in her life. In her heart. Her approach to the world itself. As if she was forgetting something. As if she was missing the part of her that made her Rouge the Bat. Did something happen to make her change? Was there a change in the first place? How could she be sure that these feelings weren't just part of her wild imagination?

More importantly, the wild flutter in her tummy whenever she thought about Knuckles was getting worse and worse. Embarrassing thoughts clouded her mind, such as kissing the echidna's softly set lips and tangling her fingers in his ruby locks. Could she be sick?

Oh no!

She couldn't be sick! Her hands flew to her face that was now bright red and burning. The action only convinced her further that yes, she was sick.

With this new thought in mind, Rouge swiftly left the heavenly room in search of Tails, the only "doctor" she trusted.

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream was sitting under an apple tree with Tails. No sound passed through their lips. Their eyes were fixated upon the crystal drops that the trees' leaves caught in loving folds before gently letting the jewel to slip to the next leaf and so on until it was safely delivered to the anticipating grass blades below. Cream's hands firmly rested in Tails' as she willingly let his head rest on her lap. Cream was in her own heaven. Tails looked up into her large, bunny eyes and marveled at their beauty. For moment, just a moment, he wished that this Cream was the actual Cream he had grown to know in the past. Of course, that was just a penny tossed into a wishing well.

His mind wandered to the issue still at hand. The three girls were still in their switched forms. And, to add to his already worried mind, Tails feared that the girls were settling into a permanent state of distortion that ultimately affected the people around them. Sonic was obviously one of the major examples of this distortion. The poor hedgehog was blindly smitten with the same girl he denied so many times. The ironies of this world…

He reached up gently rubbed the edge of one of Cream's long, floppy ears. She blushed, making her look all the more radiant.

Of course. He, himself, was also another example of leaking distortion. Not that he minded, of course. Tails was actually enjoying the feeling of light-heartedness and love.

He should be trying to get the girls fixed, return them to their natural state. But then this openly-in love Cream would disappear. And he didn't want that yet. Please God, Tails prayed, let him linger in this frozen piece of time for a bit longer.

God did not grant his prayers.

"Tails! Tails!"

Tails groaned out loud.

Rouge crashed through the rain and landed ungracefully in front of the happy couple. She was drenched from head to toe; no doubt she had stayed in the rain for too long. Her fur was ruffled as if someone had roughly knocked her out of her peaceful state of mind and her eyes were almost the same as before she had switched personalities with Cream—guarded and crystalline, demanding.

"Tails! I think I'm sick. I keep thinking of Knuckles! And not in the most proper ways…" At this point, her face turned into tomato. " My tummy feels like it's doing back flips and I swear I'm trying to swallow my heart down right now. And I feel like I'm on fire!"

Rouge continued to rant on and on in this way, getting more and more detailed.

After a few more seconds, Tails and Cream couldn't take it anymore. Both of their faces were as red as Rouge's and when they caught each others' eyes, they created a whole new shade of bright red.

"Enough Rouge!" Cream finally shouted, holding up a hand. "This is too much!"

But Rouge didn't hear. "And just a few hours ago, he left me in search of Amy. Now Knuckles is probably with Amy somewhere! I know it's probably just because of Amy's pheromones but… Oh! I feel jealous! This feeling is so ugly! What do I do? What do I do?! Help!"

Tails' world stopped. "W-What did you say? What about Amy's pheromones?"

Rouge huffed. "You know! Because of Dr. Eggman, Amy's pheromone level shot up, calling to every male on this earth and…hey! How come you're not affected?"

Tails looked very pale.

"Tails, darling? Are you alright?" Cream asked worriedly.

Curse you, Dr. Eggman. Curse you, World. WHY MEEEE?

Those were Tails' last thoughts before blacking out.

Cream turned to Rouge with an angry look. "This is your fault!"

Feeling overwhelmed, Rouge fainted too with a dramatic spin and toss of her hands.

Cream looked at her unconscious darling and her unconscious friend/enemy.

"...Are you serious?"

* * *

**I wonder if Dr. Eggman knows what he did...and what's with the ship in the sky? I'm telling you, everyone seems to be going out of character...(which is what's supposed to happen) lol**

**And sorry Amy fans! Since I devoted the whole chapter 12 to Amy, I thought it was only fair to exclude her out of this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Eggman starts AGAIN

**Spring break! I'm on spring break! YES! I am soooo happy. If you're on spring break, too, treat yourself to your favorite snack! (takes a big mouthful of ice cream). BTW: I'm too much of an ice cream lover to get brainfreeze so it's all ok! Lol**

**OH! And before I forget, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! OVER 100 REVIEWS NOW! WOW! I feel accomplished^^ AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

**And I am VERYVERYVERY sorry for taking so long. Had to get through exam week before I could start working on this chapter….but excuses, excuses. At least it's finished now! Hooray!**

**Replying to my reviews:**

**Anairathehealf: Yes, I agree. This is a weird story….and everyone needs a little bit of weird in their life every once in a while. Lol**

**Ilianaponyss: I'm so happy to hear that you like my story! Haha**

**Gloomy Shadows and BlackPetals23: Yes, poor Tails. He's learning an important lesson on life though. Lol **

**TailsLovesCream: Yeah, I was really hesitant to make Rouge barge in on the fluffy scene, but it had to happen. No worries! Tails and Cream are going to have even more fluffy moments!**

**ShadowsAngel1: Thank you for your support!^^**

**ballandcup: Yes, everything is going crazy. Even Dr. Eggman…poor guy is struggling with his own name…lol**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 14**

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Cream pet Tails' ears affectionately. The rain had stopped shortly after he and Rouge had fainted and now, the sunset was clearly on the path to sinking beneath the horizon. It stood out against the gray haze sky, a strong reminder of the dark morning a few hours ago, and was reflected within each droplet of rain at peace on the grass and leaves of Earth. With such a warm and beautiful scene, Tails looked like a sleeping angel.

But it was ruined by Rouge's heavy body.

Unconsciously, Rouge's arm flung itself across Tails' chest. Cream roughly pushed it away. Unhappily, Rouge snuggled closer to Tails. Cream rolled her body back into its original position. After a few precious seconds, Rouge snuggled even closer to Tails.

That does it!

Fuming with jealousy, Cream dragged Rouge's body to the nearby river in the deeper parts of the woods and threw her in. For a few moments, she felt guilty and slightly panicked as Rouge's body splashed into the water and sank. But then Rouge reemerged, still unconscious, and drifted further into the forest. Cream just stood there in almost disbelief, but then she scoffed and marched back to tend to her little angel.

When she arrived back underneath the tree, Tails was gone. Worried, Cream looked around as if Tails was just lying around somewhere. Maybe she returned to the wrong tree? But the unmistakable fox-shaped print drawn with crushed grass blades told her differently. Looking up with a new focus on the distance, Cream could barely make out Tails heading back into the city, towards his home. Smiling brightly, she immediately went to follow him. It didn't take long at all to catch up to Tails. However, it was obvious that the fox was absorbed in his own little world, mumbling to himself about some math or science or whatever. Cream didn't really understand and it didn't help that she could only hear a few bits of information here and there. So she settled with what she could get: the opportunity to walk down the street with Tails (even though she walked a few steps behind him). Soon, they arrived at his house and immediately, Tails went to his laboratory with Cream at his heels.

The first thing Cream noticed was the large and vaguely familiar machine taking most of the room right in the middle of everything. Tails went to the main control board and started checking the status of the machine.

Cream slowly shuffled closer to the machine and hesitantly touched it with her right hand. She had never seen such a thing in her life yet it looked so familiar! She barely noticed Tails nodding to himself in satisfaction and leaving her alone in the lab. She didn't even wonder where he was going. Instead, she looked through Tails' notes.

She stared intently at one particular piece of paper. It was more of a little reminder Tails had written to himself.

_Never let Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat into the lab ever again. And Cream, too._

_Need all three to reverse the personality switch._

_Effects will likely be permanent after three days. Running out of time…_

Cream's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. From what she gathered, something must have gone wrong in the lab and by the looks of it, it was Amy's, Rouge's, or her fault. Perhaps the accident he seemed to be referring to had to do with the odd, looming machine. Cream looked at it with unease. A personality switch. Something changed her… and most likely Rouge and Amy, too. Was she not supposed to be _her?_ Who was she supposed to be? Heck, who was Amy or even Rouge supposed to be?

Was that why she could telepathically talk to Amy and Rouge for a while? Was it one of the effects of the accident? Dang it, Tails! I'm so lost!

What was going on?

She glared pointedly at the machine. She had to find Amy and Rouge. And Tails, of course. She didn't like feeling confused and she wasn't going to rest until everything was set back in their rightful place.

Cream's lips pulled back into a silent snarl. It was time for the hunt.

**(Amy Rose)**

When Amy opened her eyes again, she found herself beside a river that gleamed with the sinking sun in a forest clearing. She blinked languidly and smiled softly as the edges of the world softened with the entrance of Shadow in her line of view. He had a small scowl gracing his face and his body was locked into a stiff posture, but the molten promises of passion were clear in his garnet eyes that stared steadily into the deepest parts of her soul. Amy stretched her arms up above her head as she let out a contented yawn like a cat that just woke up from its morning nap. The momentary flash of sparking desire flitted across him, breaking his restrictions for only a millisecond, but Amy caught it anyway and smiled a little uncertainly. She slowly sat up from her comfy makeshift bed of moist grass moss, keeping an eye on Shadow just in case he decided to act on his raging needs. They stared at the other, each a little lost in their own hesitance and haste.

'So _what_ if you let him kiss you?' Amy thought to herself. 'It's just a little kiss…and his lips are 100% kissable. Just look at them. And I bet it won't take him long to…No! I am not even going to finish that thought! Bad Amy! Bad! Augh. Shadow, why couldn't you be a little less sexy? Why did you have to have such perfectly shaped abs and shiny quills…Gah! Listen to me! I shouldn't be wanting him to-'  
"Kiss me."

Shadow blinked. "What did you say?" he more or less rasped.

Amy stared at him. "…what?"

"What did you just say?" Shadow demanded as he slowly advanced towards the pink delicacy in front of him.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Amy huffed desperately, trying to sound indignant. She crossed her arms and turned her head away; hiding the blush she knew was spreading her cheeks.

'I can't believe I said that out loud!' Amy mentally slapped herself.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a dominating presence put both his arms on either side of her head and leaned in close, forcing her to lie back down on the forest floor. In last attempts to hide and shrink away, she covered her face using her hands and arms, forming a barrier between herself and Shadow. The black and red hedgehog never stopped his advancements and when faced with her "shield", he let his tongue slide from her fingers to her elbows in a very seductive manner that sent pleasant shivers throughout her entire body. Then he slowly kissed his way back up from his elbows until he was lightly nuzzling her neck.

In submission, Amy felt her arms slide away and her body shifting to reveal her neck even more to Shadow. Breathing was fast becoming a tricky activity. Shadow's volcanic gaze threatened to melt Amy's soul until all it could be was his.

And Amy had no problem with that.

"GYAHH! I'M DROWNING! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HEELLLLPPP!"

Surprised, Amy shoved Shadow off and looked around.

In the river was Rouge, frantically splashing around like a mad man. Her eyes were shot wide open and her arms were hysterically trying to remove all of the water from the river. How she had gotten there, Amy had no idea.

Amy ran to Rouge's side and tried to calm the albino bat down.

"Rouge! Stop it! The river isn't that deep. You can't drown!" Amy shouted, squinting into the spray of water Rouge was causing. Annoyed, Amy attempted to grab her arms, but they were flailing too randomly for capture.

"HELP ME!"

"I'm trying!"

Grumpily, Shadow picked himself up and dusted himself off from his place on the grass. Sending a glare that could turn skeletons into ashes, he barked at Rouge rudely:

"USE YOUR STUPID WINGS AND LEAVE THE RIVER, YOU IDIOT!"

Rouge was frightened so much that she flinched out of the water.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

"..and then I woke up in the water and started drowning!" Rouge finished.

Rouge had just told Amy and Shadow about her thoughts concerning Knuckles the Echidna and how she was with Tails when she fainted.

"Oh! And before Tails, I saw Dr. Eggman! Well, I didn't see _him_ exactly, but I did see his floating ship. It was really big and had his name all over it! Literally! Although… I question his ability to write his own name correctly." Rouge said.

"Dr. Eggman is up to no good again, huh." Amy growled. "Well, I better go straighten him out! Show him to be careful the next time he blasts me with some zombie-attracting ray thing." Amy cracked her knuckles and stood up to go.

Shadow gently coaxed her back to sitting, but this time, on his lap. Amy blushed furiously and frowned at him with a dislike that didn't quite reach her eyes. Shadow playfully kissed her nose and smirked, his desires being sated with the somewhat innocent touches.

Rouge dropped her head into her hands and sighed inwardly.

'Such a lovely scene,' she thought. 'I wish I could the same with Knuckles…just like that last time….wait, last time?'

Rouge sat up straighter as an unknown memory played through her mind, a pretty picture of herself reading a book on Knuckles' lap.

'I-I….is that me? When did that happen? I can't remember…'

Before she could dwell on it for a bit longer, a loud whirling sound passed them overhead. All three looked up to see Dr. Eggman's new ship, the one Rouge had seen earlier before, heading straight for the city. Smaller ships trailed behind it like baby ducklings following their mother.

"Haha!" Amy laughed evilly. "It's time for revenge."

Rouge just stared at the splat where the 'man' part of 'Eggman' was supposed to be. Guess he still didn't realize his spelling mistake.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry Rouge's part is so short. C'est la vie! I kind of got frustrated with her in this chapter. She keeps ruining all the romantic scenes!**

**Rouge: You wrote it that way!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah.**

**R&R! PLEASE! HELP ME HELP YOU?**


	16. Pranking

**First off, thank you so much for all the reviews so far!**

**And...**

**Sorry guys! I had writer's block and I couldn't figure how I should write Dr. Eggman's last attack in this story…the end of the story is coming soon, after all! Enjoy~**

* * *

**val: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Haha.**

**ShadowsAngel1: Thank you^^ Your review means a lot too me!**

**TailsLovesCream: Haha. I'm glad the story is getting better! It's definitely getting crazier!**

**BlackPetals23: I'm sighing with you^^ Lol. I love shadamy scenes.**

**Amy roxs1: Yep! It's about time, too!**

**Gloomy Shadows: Cream really is odd in this story. But so are a lot of others... c'est la vie!**

**ballandcup: Don't worry! I wouldn't leave the girls permanently like that. Although…there might be a few side effects…**

* * *

**(Amy Rose)**

It was odd really. Maybe Rouge had been right when she said that Dr. Eggman went mental. The evidence was obviously in his latest inventions pranking around the city. Pranking? Yes. Pranking. Not trying to set buildings on fire, not stealing anything from any store or house, and certainly not hurting anyone. Well…Amy took the last part back. Eggman's robots were hurting people, but not in a way you would think they would, considering that they were supposedly death-machines created by an evil villain. This goes back to that first word Amy thought about earlier: pranking.

Dr. Eggman's robots were pranking the citizens.

Large, completely evil-looking robots with spikes and missiles ran around tugging people's hair, ringing doorbells only to run away as soon as they did so, jumping out of bushes to scare little children, and anything else you could possibly do to play a trick. The whole scene was completely ridiculous! She turned to Shadow to tell him so but all she could express was a speechless/annoyed strangling sound that was like a cat jumping out of the water only to land in a dump.

Shadow glanced at her without turning his head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This screws up everything! How am I supposed to get my perfect revenge when my enemy isn't sane enough to feel the pain?!" Amy screamed.

"Just do what Rouge is doing." He replied.

The two hedgehogs looked at their batty friend to see her going around sticking 'Kick Me!' signs on the robots' backs, whole-heartedly joining in the badly timed April Fool's Day.

"…They should be 'Shoot Me!' signs." Amy grumbled.

Without another word, she brought out her trusty hammer.

Shadow raised both of his eyebrows. "You're going to shoot them with a hammer?"

Amy grinned, curling her lips up in a feral way that got Shadow uncontrollably lusting after her again. The object of his desire leapt away before he could wrap his arms around her and suggest a different activity to toy with for the next two or three hours. The pink hedgehog dove after robot after robot, slamming her hammer down on their heads as if she was playing a larger version of Whack-A-Mole. Shadow felt a bit bitter for not moving fast enough. However, he was compromised with the spectacular view of Amy Rose in her battle mode. The complete abandonment of rules got his tail wagging slightly.

'And she's all mine…' he thought to himself. 'I won't be handing her over to anyone.'

Sadly for Shadow, Amy's battle cries did nothing to keep their location a secret to the other males in Amy's spell. The moment he caught wind of the biggest pest, he was off to establish his claim, joining in the chaos building up in the city.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Meanwhile)

Amy was having a blast. The robots barely fought back and there were millions of them so to her, it was like being in the arcade and playing all of the available games at once. And the best part was, she could not lose. On the other hand, she desperately wished Eggspoil would show his face already so that she could scramble it. She wasn't feeling too friendly at the moment.

As if the skies heard her wish, Dr. Eggman decided to descend in his large ship.

"Hey, Eggman!" Amy shouted at the large mechanism. "Come here so I turn you into MY BREAKFAST!"

A loud speaker tuning up was heard and then, "Testing. 1. 2. 3. Testing. Is this working?"

Amy lowered her hammer in disbelief. 'Was he always this stupid?'

"Amy Rose!" Dr. Eggman's voice boomed over the city. "How is my latest lab rat?"

"If you're talking about that stupid ray beam thing, it didn't work!" Amy huffed, wanting to go to more interesting things—like cracking Eggman, for example.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Eggman crowed. "It seems it worked perfectly!"

Amy's head tilted in confusion until she followed Dr. Eggman's gaze to see the hoard of zombies Shadow was struggling to keep back.

"_You're_ the one who made me run around a haunted house?!" Amy screeched.

'Oh. It's on!' she thought, glaring.

She pushed off from the ground only to get her ankles ensnarled by none other than… Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy crashed onto the pavement ungracefully. For a moment, the world froze: There was Dr. Eggman, cracking up at Amy's dilemma. There was Sonic, who was wild with happiness at having finnaly caught his pink angel. There was Shadow, who had just let his guard down in shocked annoyance at having allowed Sonic through. There was the group of zombies, getting past Shadow, finally. And then there was Rouge, knowing full well what Amy was thinking at the moment.

'Sssooonniiiiiicc!' Amy screamed in her head.

**(Rouge the Bat)**

Rouge flinched at Amy's anger. Her pink friend's face may be kissing the pavement, but if you couldn't taste the bitter fury storming off Amy, you needed to see a doctor. However, when one was blinded by love/lust, one was not sane. The males rushed at Amy and began to flood her with gifts and proclamations of love, both innocent and not so innocent.

Amy slowly got up from the ground. Her clothes were tattered and dirtied, but she didn't seem to notice.

Rouge saw it coming.

As soon as the first guy reached out his hand to stroke her arm in order to get her attention, Amy snapped and her anger was physically released. Her hand shot out to clamp down on the intruding hand. The guy's eyes widened with hope.

And then he was flung high.

Everyone watched his body crash onto the lowest part of Eggman's ship and then proceed to slide down. He was ok.

That made Amy angry.

"AUGH! YOU STUPID EGGJERK, MAKING STUPID ZOMBIES TRY TO EAT ME AND SCARING ME TO DEATH!" Amy screamed as she flung the said 'zombies' one by one at Eggman's ship. "COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU , YOU ROTTEN TIMEBOMB!"

Eggman laughed. "Funny that you mentioned timebombs!" he said with glee. "If you haven't noticed, you're _surrounded_ by my timebombs! Thank you so much for luring half of the entire country's male population to this specific city. All according to plan! MUHAHAHA!"

Rouge's eyes went wide and she quickly surveyed their surroundings and sure enough there they were. The timebombs were encoded within every inch of the robots that were pranking around. It didn't help that most of them were in pieces scattered throughout the city, thanks to Amy and her hammer.

'Guess Dr. Eggman didn't go mad…' Rouge thought. 'If anything… he got a little smarter…'

The first bomb went off with a loud explosion and a tower collapsed a few meters away. Rouge's eyes grew even wider.

-A t.v. nearby Knuckles fizzled on: "LATEST NEWS: THE CITY IS GOING TO BLOW UP!"

"No duh!" Knuckles yelled at it.-

"Miss Amy!" Rouge screamed. "Do something! Dr. Eggman is going to blow us all up!"

Amy hissed. "What do want me to do?!"

Shadow took over. "Sonic! We've got to try and get rid of the bombs!"

Sonic snapped out of his reverie and nodded towards Shadow. The city was soon streaked with black, red, and blue. Unfortunately, the bombs went off almost as fast as the two hedgehogs. Rogue bombs were left to explode and crumble skyscrapers. Then, one exploded the building closest to Rouge.

"Rouge!" Amy shouted.

Rouge didn't stop and turn around. She ran as fast as she could towards Amy. A shadow cast over her and she panicked even more. She wasn't going to make it! She shut her eyes and willed her legs to go faster. Faster. Almost there. Just a few more feet? Just when she thought she was safe, a powerful force slammed against her.

Rouge didn't dare open her eyes.

"Rouge?"

Rouge shut her eyes tighter. There was no way she was alive now.

"Rouge. It's ok. You're safe."

Rouge peeked open one eye and saw Knuckles' amethyst eyes. "K-Knuckles? You saved me?"

"Of course I did!" Knuckles sighed in relief.

"But I thought you were under Amy's spell!" Rouge breathed.

"Uh. Yeah, sorry about that." Knuckles said apologetically. "I snapped out of it though!"

Rouge smiled happily.

Knuckles smiled back but then realized something. "Hey! You just called me 'Knuckles' without the 'Mister' part!"

Rouge blinked and then blushed. "Ahh… Um… S-Sorry…"

No, it's ok! I prefer it that way!" Knuckles grinned. "You know, I've never seen you blush like this before. Maybe this whole personality switch thing was for the better."

"No! It is not!" a new voice shouted. "Chaos needs to end now!"

It was Tails.

**(Cream the Rabbit)**

Tails pointed a shaky finger first at Rouge then Amy. "You two need to come back to my lab so we can switch your personalities back! You hear me? I can't take everyone acting crazy anymore!"

Everyone just blinked slowly at Tails.

"Um. Kind of end the middle of a battle right now, Tails!" Amy pointed out. "Let me get my revenge first."

"There's no time for that!"

"One always has time for revenge!"

Dr. Eggman just continued to watch the amusing scene safely up in his ship. The Sonic team fighting each other… this day just couldn't get any better! Who cares if he didn't successfully destroy the entire city? This was much more amusing!

Then suddenly, an alarm went up.

"WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEMS DOWN!"

"What? W-What happened?!" Dr. Eggman screamed as he frantically pushed a series of buttons and checked all his screens. That was when he caught sight of a camera screen. From it, Cream the Rabbit was smiling sweetly at Dr. Eggman and waving. Dr. Eggman screamed like a little girl as his ship crashed down into the city.

Tails and Amy stopped arguing just in time to see Dr. Eggman crawl out from the remains of his ship. After shaking his head free of dust, Cream flew down from nowhere and stood on his head.

"Are we done here now?" Cream asked. "I don't like making Tails angry for long periods of time." Then she blew a kiss to Tails and smiled lovingly.

Tails blinked and gave a small smile back. He lifted his hand in a small wave of thanks.

Cream clutched her hands to her heart and swooned. Grabbing Eggman's collar, Cream shook him as she squealed. "You saw that? Did you see that? Sigh. I hope I'm still in love with him after everything goes back to 'normal'!"

'I hope so too,' Tails thought.

Amy, Rouge, and Shadow stared in disbelief. Not Knuckles, since he already knew.

"Tails. Did you just say Amy and Rouge switched personalities?" Shadow demanded.

"And Cream." Knuckles said.

"Will they have any memories of their times with the different personalities?"

"Um. I'm not sure." Tails answered.

Shadow's face shut down as his eyes flared with dark emotions. Tails swallowed nervously.

* * *

**Haha. Sorry about the really short Cream part. But the next chapter will be the last and it will have a larger Cream the Rabbit part. I wrote a lot for this chapter! I'm quite proud and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	17. Only Two Losers in the End

**Hey, Everyone! This is it! The final chapter of this story! I'm quite proud of this one because it's my longest story yet. I'm hoping to have a 50 chapter story one day. Lol. Well….maybe 30 chapters. XD**

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! **

**And thanks for putting up with my slow writing speed. I'm still planning on being faster! (one day…)**

**Amy roxs1: I like Amy with Rouge's personality, too. :D That's actually the combination that started inspiring me to write this story!**

**Guest: In my opinion, Eggman is always weird. Lol and thx!**

**JMxJLxRT: Thank you!^^**

**pleaseignoreme9: um…I don't know what to say…? Is it a good or bad alarm? (Can alarms be good?) If I startled you (or anyone) I am very sorry .'**

**TailsLovesCream: Thank you^^**

**ShadowsAngel1: Thank you! I'm so happy you found it hilarious! (That was my goal after all. Lol)**

**BlackPetals23: XD no words…**

**Gloomy Shadows: Yes, everyone adapted to this weirdness! That was part of what I tried to do with this story—change everyone to be a shifted character of their original selves. Chaos is never contained afterall. So when the three girls switched personalities, it made sense for me to alter the people around them too, bring them into the chaos and ultimately changing their personalities as well. :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Everyone was in Tails's laboratory, waiting for the machine to be ready for use. The only sounds in the air came from Tails's mumbling and the electronic beeps from the buttons he pressed. No one would look at anyone in the eyes. Shadow was leaning against the door with his eyes closed in concentration. Amy was sitting near the machine, staring at her shoes and nervously threading her fingers through her quills. Rouge sat beside her, also staring at her shoes. Knuckles was in one of the corners furthest from the two girls with Sonic. He was explaining to his blue comrade about the current situation. Sonic had surprisingly calmed down somewhat (enough to listen at least). Espio listened in on their conversation a few feet away; his posture similar to Shadow's.

Cream, unlike some of the others, was busily doodling on the inside of her ears (only the parts that she could reach, of course).

"Alright, I got it rearing to go. You guys ready?" Tails' voice echoed around the silent room.

Everyone finally looked up and glanced around at everyone else, a few stares lingering before moving on.

"Whatever. Let's hurry and get this over with. I've got things to do." Amy huffed, putting on an air of indifference.

Shadow's ruby eyes stared deep into hers.

"Alright, then." Tails said.

"Wait!" Espio spoke up. "What about Amy's Eggman problem?"

"Oh, it should be cured once she reverts back to normal." Tails said.

There was another silence in the air as the unspoken words drifted in: 'Everything will go back to normal. No memories. No evidence of the chaos.'

'That's not true.' Shadow growled to himself. 'I'll remember and so will some of the others.' He added as he took a peek at the other guys' face, confirming his thoughts.

Cream tossed her marker onto Tails's desk and hopped into the machine. Amy and Rouge got up and followed her in, closing the door on the way. Tails walked over to the control panel and moved to press the button. His hands twitched in hesitation. A frown crawled over his face as he looked forlornly at the machine, but then he made up his mind and let his hands drop on the button. The machine hummed to life.

It only took a couple of seconds at most. And then it was over.

Before the machine even opened back up, Shadow left.

!~

Twenty four hours had gone by since Shadow the Hedgehog last saw Amy Rose—since the machine 'fixed everything.'

He was currently in Rouge's mansion. The sound of construction in the background. When Rouge had come home from Tails's house, she had screamed in rage. Apparently, when the males were looking for Amy in the mansion, they had also completely ruined the place. There were no bookshelves bare of books; some walls were replaced with rubble, even some ceilings; doors were unhinged; frames shattered. Thankfully, most of the furniture were unscathed as well as the windows, but that did not stop Rouge from cursing.

Shadow was sitting in the same room he had brought Amy to a couple of days ago—his room. The mirror still lay on the ground from when Amy had dropped it. It stared at the ceiling and Shadow started out the window. Both gloomy and waiting for something—or someone—to enter their frozen world.

"Shadow!" The door banged open. "Would you _please_ tell these idiots how to fix a door?" At this point, Rouge turned around and glared at the said idiots.

Shadow turned away from the window, walked out, picked up a door, and slammed it into its doorway, effectively blocking the entrance. The construction workers' eyes were wide with disbelief, turning to their employer. Rouge's mouth dropped open. She glared at her dark friend and was going to insult him when her cellphone rang.

Frowning at the hedgehog instead, she answered the call. "What?"

It was Knuckles. "Hey, babe, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Fixing my house. Someone trashed it! Can you believe it? The nerve of some people!" she huffed.

The construction workers walked away to fix some other part of the house. Shadow merely leaned against the door he just 'fixed.'

"Y-yeah…sorry about that." Knuckles voice was stumbling and hesitant. He was obviously remembering his play in the destruction.

"It's not your fault." Rouge waved it away.

"Well, I'm sorry anyways." There was a short pause. "Rouge? Have you seen either Cream or Amy lately?"

"Amy and Cream? Of course not. Why would I?"

Shadow's ears pricked up.

"No reason. I gotta go. Talk to you later, babe. Love you!" The phone beeped to signal the end of the call before Rouge could even say bye back.

Rouge shut her phone. "Shadow, house sit. I'll be back soon."

Shadow didn't question her.

!~

Rouge found Cream with Amy in the meadows near Knuckles's floating island. They were picking flowers.

An image of her doing the same came into mind.

'What the-?' Rouge shook her head and shrugged it aside.

"Hey!" Rouge called out to the two females.

They stopped picking their flowers and looked up. Their eyes gleamed over with confusion at the sight of Rouge the Bat, wondering what their independent friend wanted. After all, Rouge didn't really hang out with them much.

Cream spoke up first. "Hello, Miss Rouge."

Rouge walked over and sat among the flowers with them. "How are you?"

Amy raised an eyebrow in question, but answered anyways. "Fine."

An awkward silence settled around them.

"So."

"So."

"What are you doing here?" Amy finally asked.

Rouge plucked a flower from the earth and twisted it between her fingers. "I'm not quite sure."

A sudden gust blew over the meadow, gathering up the bouquet Cream was making and sending rolling down the nearby slope.

"Oh!" Cream got up to retrieve it.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Amy stood up as well.

Taking a step, she tripped over Rouge's feet and crashed into Cream's back, pushing Cream down the slope after the flowers.

"Oof!"

"Oops! Sorry, Cream! Are you okay?" Amy called down.

Rouge stood up and followed Amy to where Cream now laid, her floppy ears draped over her face. Cream said nothing. Amy and Rouge kneeled beside her on each side and looked with concern. The rabbit's eyes were large as she studied her ears.

"Cream?" Rouge asked.

Then, Cream bolted into a sitting position, clutching her ears.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Cream? What's wrong?" Amy asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Cream moved her mouth but nothing would come out. Finally, she let her ears straighten up again, staring at Amy and Rouge in giddy surprise.

"Do you guys remember the past couple of days?" she asked instead of answering their concerns.

They frowned.

"Not really. Why?"

"Oh my goodness. This is such happy news! Well, shocking, too, of course. I mean…!" Cream took a breath. "I didn't know Miss Rouge was dating Mr. Knuckles! And Amy! Haha! You should be darker more often!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked the same time as Rouge asked "How did you know about me and Knuckles?"

"We switched personalities for the last couple of days." Cream giggled. "I must have written our adventures on the inside of my ears before we were changed back. I-I need to go! Oh, but I'm not sure how Mr. Tails will react to my knowing."

Rouge's eyes lit with understanding. "The machine."

"Yes!" Cream said. "You remember?"

Rouge nodded, looking a little pale. "Ugh. I'm never being a laffy taffy, again! The sugar! The sweetness! Disgusting! No offense, Cream."

Cream smiled it away.

Rouge looked up at Knuckles's island. "I'll see you guys later. I've got things to do."

"Are you going to talk to Knuckles about it?" Cream asked.

Rouge grinned. "Something like that."

!~

"Knuckie!" Rouge called as she landed in front of the Master Emerald.

"Rouge!" Knuckles exclaimed, dropping the apple he was just eating. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to ask you a question."

They stared at each other—Rouge smiling prettily and Knuckles smiling back less confidently.

"Well?" he asked.

"Do you prefer I be sweet to you?" Rouge asked, dropping her smile.

Knuckles's eyes grew wide. "What?" he breathed.

"Do you prefer I be sweet to you?" she asked again.

"Does this mean you-?"

"Yes."

Knuckles chuckled happily, shaking his head. He reached over and brought his lover closer to him. Their noses lightly touching.

"You are sweet." He kissed her. "Very sweet."

Rouge grinned. "Good."

They kissed again.

Then, Knuckles pulled back with a frown. "If you remember, then does that mean Cream and Amy remember, too?"

Rouge nodded.

"Oh, Sonic is not going to like that."

"What? Is he still in love with her? I thought he got over it after we returned to normal."

Knuckles grimaced.

Rouge stared into his eyes and then laughed. "Interesting."

She took out her phone and dialed a number.

!~

Cream and Amy arrived at Tails's house, going inside without even ringing the doorbell. They knew better. The kitsune would be too busy in his lab to answer the door personally.

"Tails?" Cream asked as they entered the lab.

Tails looked up from his desk of new designs and detailed research. Cream rushed over and kissed him on the nose before he could move. His eyes grew wide.

"How?" he demanded. There was no need to explain what he meant by the single-word question.

"I wrote some stuff on the inside of my ears." Cream shrugged, grinning.

Tails looked at her for a few moments. "That was pretty genius of you!"

Cream blushed at the comment. "Thank you."

Tails stood up and took Cream's hands. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything."

"That's incredible!"

Cream blushed again.

A sweet moment passed between them- one of those pleasantly silent moments when two hearts beat in sync, nice and slow. Eyes gazing with love at the world around them. Light dancing in the soul.

Tails smiled, blushing lightly. "Do you want to finish that sand castle?"

Cream smiled widely. "I would love to."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the lab, papers forgotten.

!~

Amy had left the two young lovers alone, deciding to sun bathe on Tails's roof instead. She closed her eyes against the warmth and let a sigh escape her lips, stretching her arms over head in content.

"Amy Rose."

The moment she heard his velvet voice, she reached up and grabbed him, dragging him down to her level and then rolling them over so that she ended up on top.

"Hello." She said pleasantly as if she had been expecting him, but the surprise in her eyes gave her away. "Shadow."

"I heard from Rouge. You got your memories back." The last part was almost spoken as a question.

"Yep!" Amy said brightly. "It got me wondering…"

Shadow raised one eyebrow when she refused to continue. The sun was behind her, casting a light around her and making her appear angelic. Amy's emerald eyes sparkled with racing emotions. No words, but Shadow understood. He slowly let a smile rest on his face. He heard her breath come out in the softest whisper. Resting a palm on her cheek, Shadow leaned in to whisper so that only she could hear.

"AAAAAAAMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sonic's voice roared from the streets. "IIII LOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOUUUUUUU!"

Amy didn't hear him. Taking in his words and painting them on her heart, Amy whispered back, allowing Shadow to paint the same words on his own heart.

"AAAMMMMYYYYY?"

Espio, who happened to be walking down the same street as Sonic, threw a rock at the blue hedgehog.

"Give up!" Espio told him. "You lost." Then, he nodded towards Tails's roof.

Sonic looked and paled.

"SSSHHHHAAAAADDDOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Sorry if the last chapter was too cuddly for you. I just thought that after the chaos with the other chapters, they (the Sonic characters) needed a nice happy ending, a break from madness.**

**Except for Sonic…and maybe Espio. :D**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I KNOW I'M SLOW AND THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! SORRY!**

**Until next time, my readers and supporters!**

**BTW: I am planning to have a 2013 summer shadamy story. It will start and finish within my summer vacation. Please look forward to it!**


End file.
